


Together We Fall

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, thg!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Ambos vindos de famílias radicalmente diferentes do Distrito 3, Oh Sehun e Do Kyungsoo tornam-se os novos Idealizadores dos Jogos Vorazes. A diferença entre eles não para apenas na parte financeira: Kyungsoo é fechado, passou por muitas perdas e faz parte do movimento rebelde, Sehun é mais aberto, não viveu de perto as mazelas sociais de Panem e parece ter uma queda irreversível pelo Do. A única coisa em comum entre eles é o fato de que adorariam ver Panem deixando de existir; a revolução é um sonho que parecia ser distante.Um objetivo em comum e uma promessa aproxima os dois rapidamente.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 81
Kudos: 87
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Homesick and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ~plot 74 ~
> 
> "X e Y nasceram e cresceram no Distrito 3. Por isso, ambos manjam bastante de tecnologia e afins, acabando conseguindo empregos na equipe de Idealizadores dos Jogos. 
> 
> X vem de uma família classe baixa e presenciou a morte de amigos e conhecidos nos jogos, e isso o leva a fazer parte do maior grupo secreto de resistência do país, que planeja derrubar o Presidente (Bolsonaro- n) e acabar com os Jogos. Y vem de uma das melhores famílias do D3 e sempre foi bastante certinho.
> 
> Ao tornarem-se colegas de trabalho, se aproximam e X consegue convencer Y a juntar-se a ele em seu plano de hackear o sistema tecnológico da Capital (ou algo assim), participando da maior revolta até então. Juntos, eles derrubam o governo."

Cetim, seda, linho. Todos aqueles tecidos, entremeados por fios de ouro, eram a composição primordial de todos os uniformes que tinha encontrado dentro do novo closet. Todas as roupas tinham o mesmo tom: um branco sem graça e sem vida que machucava os olhos de Kyungsoo.

Tinha passado a curta viagem entre o Distrito 3 e a Capital segurando o choro e tentando aproveitar as pequenas regalias que teria até o dia dos 84° Jogos, mas não era muito fácil esconder suas emoções uma vez que estava sozinho. Abandonou a pilha de uniformes meticulosamente organizada dentro do closet e olhou ao redor, finalmente assimilando o quarto onde moraria por algum tempo. O pé direito do apartamento era gigantesco e as paredes tinham cores sólidas que variavam entre o vermelho escuro e o cinza escuro, um indicativo de que alguém tinha estudado a fundo seus gostos antes de delegar o apartamento a si, e isso era um pouco preocupante.

_Se sabiam suas cores favoritas, o que mais a Capital saberia sobre si?_

Tirou os coturnos e as meias e os deixou ao lado da cama, tocando o carpete felpudo com os pés descalços. A cama ficava de frente para uma janela que pegava toda a extensão do quarto, muito diferente do comum para os apartamentos da Capital. Geralmente aqueles quartos eram recheados de aparelhos tecnológicos e de telas que replicavam paisagens ao gosto do cliente, mas aquilo ali era vidro puro; quando tocou a superfície gelada com a ponta dos dedos, percebeu que estava de fato olhando a vista do terraço de um dos arranha-céus da cidade que provavelmente havia servido de casa para os tributos de alguma edição dos Jogos.

Aquele pensamento lhe deixou um pouco enjoado e com ele Kyungsoo se afastou da janela, o peito pesando com saudade. Não era muito apegado ao lugar onde morava, mas sentia falta do barulho típico das crianças brincando na rua e do cheiro da comida deliciosa que sua mãe preparava quando o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Uma rápida caminhada pelo apartamento largo denunciou a ele que não havia nada daquele tipo naquele lugar: as quatro paredes altas e frias abrigavam uma sala de estar enorme demais para um habitante, uma sala de jantar, dois quartos e dois banheiros. A longa mesa da sala de jantar estava atolada de comidas diferentes e coloridas que pareciam apetitosas e que jamais havia visto em toda sua vida; a adega embaixo da ilha da cozinha também não ficava muito para trás, o display digital exibindo uma longa lista de nomes de vinhos e espumantes.

Suspirou ao olhar para tudo, sem saber ao certo como reagir àquela fartura. Se ainda fosse uma criança, teria agradecido aos deuses por ter sido agraciado com um destino tão bom, ainda que soubesse o que estava nas entrelinhas daquela contratação. No entanto, do alto de seus 22 anos, Kyungsoo sentia uma vertigem lhe deixar anestesiado enquanto olhava para as cortinas caras e para a vastidão de sofás e mobília chique que era um pouco demais para ele. Tinha vivido muito tempo sem aquilo e certamente não precisava de todo aquele luxo.

Puxou a cadeira prateada, sentando-se no estofado elaborado e passando os olhos pelos _Avox_ que permaneciam de pé lhe encarando. Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros foi a primeira a sair do lugar e a ir para a cozinha, provavelmente a fim de buscar alguma bebida ou comida, e foi seguida de perto pelos outros. Voltaram com sucos naturais cheios de frescura — aquilo era _glitter_ em seu suco de laranja? — e caldas que foram despejadas em cima de alguns alimentos salgados. Foi calda de maracujá em cima do salmão, calda de frutas vermelhas em cima do frango e calda de chocolate quente ao redor de alguns pedaços de carne que nunca havia visto na vida. Suspirou e ergueu a mão, impedindo que eles continuassem aquela demonstração.

— Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. Sempre. — Declarou em voz alta, encolhendo os ombros a princípio ao perceber que sua voz tinha saído ligeiramente ríspida. Sabia que grande parte daqueles serventes eram rebeldes que desgostavam da Capital e que não tinham culpa de terem sido castigados daquela maneira, mas também sabia muito bem que alguns deles poderiam vazar de algum jeito o que Kyungsoo fazia dentro do apartamento, e não estava a fim de correr aquele risco. Tinha ido para lá com um objetivo apenas. — Podem se recolher.

Os seis se retiraram do apartamento quase que imediatamente, deixando Kyungsoo sozinho, e ele não pôde evitar a sensação de solidão que lhe sufocou quando se deu conta de que, ao menos no centro dos Idealizadores dos Jogos, era apenas um rebelde contra a podridão e submissão da Capital.

...

Oh Sehun não era uma das referências quando o assunto era adaptação; havia passado tanto tempo em um ambiente estável e protegido que, quando foi deixado à sós no apartamento que tinha “ganho” no terraço de um dos arranha-céus da Capital, ele só sentiu vontade de se encolher no chão e esperar o sentimento de estranheza passar.

As paredes e móveis se vestiam com seus tons favoritos de azul, que eram quase todos: até mesmo o carpete trazia um azul celeste bonito, muito similar ao azul do céu de primavera. Ficou um pouco ofegante ao se encostar na porta e começou a notar cada pequeno detalhe daquele apartamento, tirando os óculos de leitura que estava usando para ler no trem que tinha o levado até a Capital. Havia um toque neoclássico naquele apartamento, como se a estrutura de dentro fosse antiga feito a mansão presidencial. Mesmo tendo um certo desgosto pelo presidente Kim, estaria mentindo se dissesse que seu sonho de criança não envolvia pisar em um desses paraísos arquitetônicos. Colunas dispostas pelo ambiente enfeitavam o apartamento com arcos cheios de pequenos entalhes e esculturas que só viu uma vez na vida em um livro que tinha sobrevivido à instituição do sistema que dominava Panem. Grande parte daquele tipo de estética tinha sido derrubada junto com antigos costumes e era um pouco estranho vê-lo ali, em um prédio tão recheado de tecnologias.

O luxo não incomodou Sehun, mas também sentia que não havia motivo para euforia. Sempre comeu bem na casa onde cresceu com os dois irmãos e os pais, e dinheiro não era exatamente um problema. Poderiam ter sido muito mais ricos se o sistema tivesse sido mais justo com seus ancestrais e respeitado todo o serviço que a família Oh tinha desempenhado no Distrito 3, mas os pais sempre enchiam a boca para explicar que _eram colocados na mesma régua junto com aqueles rebeldes imundos_. Sentia a garganta fechar quando ouvia isso, porque não entendia o que havia de tão ruim em se rebelar contra um sistema injusto.

Sehun sabia que, se tivesse coragem e existisse na época das primeiras revoltas, teria sido parte dos rebeldes imundos que seus pais odiavam. Ele facilmente abriria mão de todas as regalias que tinha se isso significasse que poderia dar liberdade para outras pessoas.

Sua mente voou até uma memória distante que envolvia Do Kyungsoo, que vinha de uma das famílias mais pobres e castigadas de seu Distrito. Mesmo que a paixão platônica tivesse alguma influência naquele pensamento, gostaria que a vida dele tivesse mais liberdade e menos amarras. Menos castigos, mais comida. Não havia nada de errado em ser um rebelde, mas Sehun nunca se sentira pronto para correr atrás daquele movimento.

Sequer sabia se ele ainda existia.

Se desfez dos tênis que lhe apertavam os pés e afrouxou o nó da gravata, finalmente livre dos olhos inspetores da família. A única mudança que o novo emprego representava para ele era poder se aconchegar naquele luxo desmedido da Capital sem precisar prestar satisfações aos pais. Pela primeira vez na vida, Oh Sehun andou descalço pelo apartamento e enfiou na boca uma sobremesa antes mesmo de jantar.

Bom, se tinha decidido aceitar um dos trabalhos com a maior taxa de mortalidade de todas, deveria aproveitar enquanto podia.

...

O céu estava especialmente limpo naquele dia, permitindo que o sol castigasse quem ousasse sair na rua durante o meio-dia. Saltitando entre os becos e pulando repetidamente da guia para a rua asfaltada do centro do Distrito 3, um Do Kyungsoo de dez anos acompanhava de perto um dos colegas de classe. Seu melhor amigo, um pouco mais velho, que sempre inventava as brincadeiras mais divertidas e que sempre metia ambos em aventuras perigosas — que, sinceramente, eram muito melhores porque sempre deixavam os _tios_ de cabelos em pé — andava de um jeito engraçado. Ele sempre tinha aquela pose de quem era dono da rua, mesmo tendo apenas onze anos.

Naquele dia eles tinham saído do pequeno subúrbio com um objetivo claro: usariam o dispositivo que o Park tinha criado às escondidas na casa dos Do para desativar os alarmes da padaria.

O furto não era tão cruel assim porque eles eram crianças. Pobres crianças, que se fossem pegar usariam a última arma a seu alcance: o choro mimadinho de Kyungsoo, que naquela época ainda se passava por um menininho inocente.

A padaria ficava bem pertinho da praça da Paz e mesmo na hora do almoço já enchia a rua com um cheiro inconfundível de café e pão fresco, que sempre era assado naquela hora para ser vendido na parte da tarde. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se entreolharam e pareceram concordar silenciosamente em se esconder nas laterais da loja, aproveitando alguns caixotes de madeira e de papelão que os escondiam muito bem.

— Olha pela janela, vê se tem alguém aí. — Sussurrou o mais velho, acenando com a cabeça na direção da larga janela que dava uma visão privilegiada do interior da loja. Mesmo com a plaquinha de _fechado_ bem visível na porta, eles não podiam simplesmente entrar sem ter certeza de que estariam sozinhos.

Kyungsoo subiu em um dos caixotes, o coração batendo forte com a adrenalina que sentia quando colocou as mãozinhas no parapeito da janela e levantou a cabeça só um pouquinho, o suficiente para que conseguisse espiar para dentro. As luzes estavam apagadas no salão onde as pessoas consumiam os pedidos, mas as luzes da cozinha permaneciam acesas. Talvez por segurança, talvez porque de fato houvesse alguém ali. Com dez anos, apesar de já demonstrar algum talento para computação, a mente dele ainda funcionava de um jeito bem simples.

Por não ter visto alguém ali, concluiu que a padaria estava vazia.

Voltou para o chão e se encolheu perto de Chanyeol, ainda tentando se acostumar com a adrenalina que corria forte por suas veias. Essa era sempre a melhor das sensações, na mesma medida em que era a mais perigosa.

— Estamos sozinhos. — Murmurou, observando o pequeno aparelho preto e branco nas mãos do melhor amigo. — Como isso vai funcionar?

Virou o dispositivo ainda pouco desenvolvido nas mãos, exibindo alguns componentes chave para o menor. — Está vendo esse transmissor que eu pintei de vermelho? Ele vai quebrar as ondas de rádio que transmitem as informações de segurança da loja para o dono. Esse transmissor azul causa interferência no sinal da câmera de segurança.

— E isso vai funcionar?

Piscou algumas vezes, envergonhado. Não era o mais brilhante da classe, mas Chanyeol se virava muito bem se a ele fossem dados os instrumentos corretos. Tinha dúvidas a respeito do transmissor azul, mas o vermelho definitivamente funcionaria bem.

— Vai. — Afirmou, sorrindo pequeno para ele e bagunçando seus cabelos pretos. Apesar da diferença de idade minúscula, não conseguia resistir ao impulso de tratar ele como seu irmãozinho. — Você pegou a sacola?

Ele ergueu a sacola, feliz, assentindo energicamente.

— Tudo aqui!

Apertou o botão de início do dispositivo, animado para colocar em prática aquele plano. Eles só precisavam entrar, roubar um pouco da fornada nova e sair correndo. Kyungsoo tinha manifestado a vontade de fazer aquilo durante a manhã, desejando dar um pãozinho para a irmã de dois anos do melhor amigo, e Chanyeol jamais recusava seus pedidos. Tinham feito aquilo milhares de vezes, o que poderia dar errado?

O menor foi na frente, andando casualmente para não levantar suspeitas. Ainda que tivessem nascido no seios de famílias pobres, os dois garotos sempre se arrumavam bastante quando iam para a parte mais rica da cidade só para garantir que ninguém olharia para eles com ar de superioridade. Naquele dia, ele estava orgulhoso com uma camiseta nova que tinha ganho dos tios, cheia de desenhos brancos bonitinhos contra o tecido amarelo. Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa de abrir a porta da padaria sem qualquer vestígio de medo, sorrindo largo ao notar que nenhum alarme tinha disparado daquela vez.

Fez um joinha para ele e o seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento, desviando no escuro daquelas mesas e cadeiras. Tinham algo em torno de vinte minutos para pegar os pães e saírem dali.

A cozinha da padaria era ampla e tinha cinco fornos de alta tecnologia que eram capazes de assar massas em menos de oito minutos — ao menos era essa a propaganda que corria a respeito daquele aparato — e dois balcões entupidos com doces e sobremesas prontinhas para serem expostas nas vitrines. Bolos e tortas que davam água na boca e pães decorados com recheios que nunca entrariam no paladar dos pobres do Distrito 3. Aquilo ali era coisa fina, falava Chanyeol, não era para eles. Mesmo assim, daquela vez Kyungsoo passou a mão em um pequeno bolinho sem que o mais velho visse, enfiando-lhe na sacola que trazia em mãos.

A operação foi rápida; os meninos abriram os fornos de maneira hesitante, temendo mais um sistema de alarmes, e esvaziaram um inteirinho em pouco tempo. Era mais do que necessário para complementar a alimentação das duas famílias.

— Vamos, Soo, antes que alguém nos pegue aqui. — Chamou entre sussurros, colocando a sacola nas costas. Antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do menor, começou a marchar para fora da loja, sem se preocupar em certificar-se de que estava sendo seguido.

Do Kyungsoo era um garotinho com um único medo: a Colheita. Ainda faltavam dois longos anos para que seu nome começasse a figurar entre os nomes dos outros garotos do Distrito, então ele vivia mais despreocupado do que deveria. Não foi capaz de processar o que significava aquele segundo som de passos que não pertenciam a Chanyeol, mas sentiu uma dor lancinante quando seu reflexo à mão que lhe tampou a boca foi se apoiar em um dos fornos, tocando a superfície extremamente quente com a palma da mão. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos cantos dos olhos quase que automaticamente e se debateu um pouco até que lhe soltassem.

Quando olhou para cima, sentiu uma pontinha de medo. Um dos donos da padaria estava ali, olhando para ele de maneira furiosa, como se pudesse lhe engolir com os olhos. Rastejou pelo chão, mantendo os olhos nele enquanto chorava — de verdade, sem fingimentos —, implorando para que não lhe machucasse.

O padeiro não precisou fazer muito; quando viu o garoto pequeno sumir pela porta do estabelecimento, teve certeza de que ele não mais se preocuparia com aquele moleque, e ele estava certo. Kyungsoo jamais tornaria a roubar e aquela queimadura perduraria na palma de sua mão, uma lembrança de que a vida realmente não era justa com os mais pobres.

Chanyeol só notou a falta dele quando se esgueirou por um beco novamente, virando-se na esperança de encontrar o melhor amigo. Seu coração afundou com a ausência dele, um pressentimento ruim lhe arrepiando dos pés à cabeça. Quando correu para fora do beco, encontrou-o sentado na guia do outro lado da rua, chorando e apertando uma das mãos contra o peito. Ele tinha vomitado em sua blusa novinha e favorita.

Depois daquele roubo meio bem sucedido meio fracassado, Chanyeol passou a noite na casa dos Do a velar o sono do pequeno. Tinha recebido um olhar carregado com a mais pura reprovação da mãe dele enquanto esperava a mulher enfaixar o filho, as mãos meladas com a pomada caseira para queimaduras. Tinha sido feio, e o mais novo não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para o machucado, assim como não conseguia olhar para mais ninguém dentro da cozinha apertada. Antes de cair no sono, jurou ao melhor amigo que não havia sido culpa dele e que fora um castigo pelo tal bolinho de chocolate proibido que tinha enfiado na sacola. Isso obviamente não fazia o menor sentido para o mais velho, que não conseguia parar de chorar enquanto pedia desculpas a ele no caminho entre o centro e o subúrbio.

A culpa era toda sua por não ter olhado para trás. Ali na parte mais pobre do Distrito 3 todos tinham um acordo claro: ninguém ficava para trás. Os pães extra eram distribuídos para outras famílias, ganhos e caça eram compartilhados e até mesmo roupas passavam de geração para geração. Era esse o motivo por trás da reprovação no olhar da mãe dele. Se o filho tinha se prejudicado, Chanyeol também deveria ter sido colocado à prova em defesa do melhor amigo porque ele faria o mesmo.

Kyungsoo nunca mais comeu aqueles pãezinhos quadrados e, no mesmo dia em que provou do chocolate amargo, passou a odiá-lo.

A infância do garoto passou mais ou menos daquele jeitinho turbulento: dos seis anos aos doze, idade em que foi forçado a amadurecer rapidamente, viveu entre a felicidade e a tristeza, sem se dar conta de que o mundo ao seu redor estava cheio de coisas erradas. Apesar da sombra da miséria que rondava as famílias _daquele canto_ do Distrito, todas as crianças cresciam felizes e protegidas pelos pais. Havia um incentivo grande aos talentos de todos ali, um esforço conjunto para que pelo menos uma parte das novas gerações desabrochasse e fosse capaz de ter um bom futuro. De, quem sabe, passar a morar no centro e arranjar um trabalho legal nas fábricas.

Aprendiam muito cedo a importância do estudo para que houvesse comida na mesa; famílias onde os membros não se destacavam em engenharia e tecnologia estavam quase sempre fadadas ao fracasso. Foi um alívio para sua mãe quando, aos onze anos, seu único filho demonstrou na escola um talento singular para desenvolver pequenos sistemas e experimentos e começou a se permitir ser explorado pelos professores que lhe tratavam muito gentilmente. Havia uma grande e crescente expectativa em cima do menino dos Do, todos esperavam que ele se tornasse um físico experimental ou um engenheiro.

Era uma tristeza imaginar que em um ano o pequeno talento estaria exposto, dentro de uma bola de vidro, a uma morte cruel. Um a um, cada membro da comunidade unida — rebeldes e não rebeldes — que representava a maioria dos habitantes do Distrito 3 passou a _rezar_ pelo sucesso do garoto. O ensino oferecido ali não chegava aos pés do ensino oferecido na Capital e nos dois primeiros distritos, mas haveria de ser o suficiente para que ele se tornasse alguém necessário.

Todos ali gostariam de ser necessários, e Do Kyungsoo aprendeu isso muito cedo.

...

Oh Sehun era criado em berço de ouro desde os primeiros anos de idade.

Por motivos que permaneceram desconhecidos por ele até que atingisse seus vinte anos, quando saiu da casa dos pais para prestar serviços na Capital, sua família tinha gordas economias e fazia parte de uma pequena seleção de pessoas mais abastadas. Nunca lhe faltava comida na mesa e as roupas que usava eram sempre muito bem feitas, encomendadas com alfaiates ou trazidas da Capital.

Apesar de toda a fartura e os mimos que vinham sempre de formas materiais, Sehun não era exatamente a luz da casa. Os pais eram superprotetores e parecia haver uma muralha enorme entre ele e sua mãe, que sempre lançava ao garoto os olhares mais frios do mundo. Sendo o terceiro filho, a gravidez havia sido muito indesejada, e ela não era a melhor pessoa do mundo quando se tratava de esconder aquilo. Dos irmãos mais velhos, o do meio era o único que parecia nutrir uma simpatia pelo mais novo e que estava sempre disposto a entrar em suas brincadeiras de criança.

Ele gostava muito de correr pelo largo quintal da casa e de brincar com água; as bochechas grandinhas sempre ficavam coradas depois de passar bastante tempo correndo debaixo do sol e, até que completasse doze anos, era completamente ignorado pela matriarca. Sehun cresceu sentindo-se invisível, sem um afago na cabeça e sem um abraço apertado de verdade. Era _bom_ poder brincar com o irmão e gostava quando o pai se enfiava em seu quarto e ficava até tarde lendo e inventando histórias para que dormisse tranquilo, mas sempre sonhou com um olhar mais carinhoso vindo dela. Ele nunca ganhou um daqueles.

Cinco famílias detinham poder no Distrito 3, ganhando-lhe através de posses que vinham junto com a submissão. Aprendeu isso aos poucos, durante fragmentos da infância morna.

Aprendeu isso nas milhares de vezes em que entrava na cozinha para se servir de algum lanche ou de água e encontrava aqueles homens enormes, paramentados com roupas brancas rígidas e que portavam armas assustadoras no coldre. Aprendeu o nome daquele tipo de gente aos onze anos, depois de entreouvir uma conversa entre dois professores da escola de engenharia: eram os pacificadores, que estavam ali para manter a ordem. Era tudo muito bonito no papel, mas Sehun sabia o que aqueles caras faziam.

Ele sabia das confusões que aconteciam durante as Colheitas, sempre envolvendo sinais rebeldes e músicas revoltosas. Eram sempre atos que duravam pouco tempo e que logo eram esquecidos, mas que tornavam aquele dia infinitamente mais interessante. Tinha presenciado a última Colheita do irmão do meio — seu nome figurava apenas uma vez entre os nomes dos outros garotos do Distrito —, marcada pela tortura em praça pública de uma mulher pobre que tinha ousado erguer a voz contra um dos pacificadores que ficava encarando uma de suas filhas com desdém.

Ouvir os professores falando casualmente da pseudo-polícia de Panem como se fossem santos deixou Sehun com um pé atrás desde o primeiro momento. Parou de fugir da cozinha ao vê-los ali e fez uso de sua _inocência infantil_ como desculpa para ficar sentadinho na mesa de jantar, fingindo interesse em pintar desenhos e em comer iogurte sem fazer a meleca que costumava fazer quando levava a comida para o quintal. A mãe dele sabia que o moleque estava fingindo, mas nada fazia; permitia que escutasse as conversas, negociações que jamais entendeu e trocas de favores.

Quando fez doze anos e foi para a Colheita pela primeira vez, sem o menor medo da probabilidade minúscula de ser escolhido, Sehun entendeu seus privilégios. Entendeu que o único gesto de cuidado que receberia da mãe durante sua vida era a mensalidade da escola, paga com a alma, e o número de vezes que ele e seus irmãos tinham seus nomes colocados dentro da assustadora bola de vidro. De pé na fila dos garotos, logo no começo do aglomerado, sentia na pele um estranho nojo de quem era. Quando olhava para trás e via os garotos e garotas com expressões assombradas e assoladas pelo medo, vestindo roupas remendadas e gastas, sentia que sua existência era no mínimo errada.

Diferente de Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun teve uma infância extremamente esquecível e sem calor humano. Apesar de ter crescido alegre e vivaz, não havia nenhum laço estreito que o ligava aos outros garotos de sua idade. Ele era essencialmente solitário.

Não havia irmandade daquele lado do Distrito 3.

Sua memória mais gostosa era de seus quatorze anos, em um Natal especialmente frio. Já tinha se acostumado a não esperar muito de datas comemorativas e a cada dia ficava mais fechado para a família, limitando-se a brincar e ler com o irmão ou com o pai dentro de seu quarto. Suas prioridades tornaram-se a Física, a Matemática e a Computação, e não havia mais tempo para brincar do lado de fora.

Naquele ano, ganhou da mãe uma camisa nova feita de linho nobre e um colar de ouro dos irmãos. Não eram os presentes mais interessantes a se dar para uma criança, mas tudo funcionava daquele jeito meio _torto_ dentro da casa dos Oh. Nem mesmo suas roupas lhe davam um ar infantil: sempre era intimado a se vestir com aquelas camisas branquinhas, abotoadas até a última casa, e nunca podia sair de casa com o cabelo desarrumado.

Pela noite, ganhou do pai o melhor presente de toda a sua vida. O único que até então tinha sido algo realmente significante e carinhoso. O homem mais velho entrou em seu quarto às duas da manhã, pouco depois do término da Ceia, segurando um pacote consideravelmente grande em suas mãos. Sehun já estava todo enganchado nos cobertores, tremendo de frio, meio que desejando ser capaz de aumentar a temperatura do corpo voluntariamente.

— Ei, garoto. Não ligou o aquecedor? — Perguntou bem baixinho, chamando a atenção do filho ao fechar a porta. Ele balançou a cabeça, envergonhado. Era excepcional com máquinas, mas não tinha altura suficiente para alcançar o botão do aparelho acima da porta. — Deixa que eu ligo para você.

Ele ficou na ponta dos pés e ajustou a temperatura do quarto, sorrindo pequeno.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou depois de um tempo, o corpo rapidamente se ajustando ao calor gostoso que começava a abraçar o quarto. O pai balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou-se na beiradinha da cama, exibindo o embrulho dourado e vermelho para o filho. — O-o que é isso?

— Eu não podia te dar isso na frente da sua mãe, então tive que esperar até depois da ceia. Achou que eu tinha esquecido de você? — Entregou a ele o pacote pesado, contente. Sehun se ajeitou e empurrou os cobertores para o lado, desfazendo com cuidado o papel, com medo de fazer muito barulho. Sentia o estômago se revirar em ansiedade, perguntando-se o que seria o presente e o motivo pelo qual ele não podia ser visto pela mãe.

Tirou de dentro dele uma grande e fina caixa que continha um set de um arco feito de metal e dez flechas cuidadosamente desenhadas e compostas do mesmo material. Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso largo se desenhou em seu rosto; era óbvio que se a mãe o visse com aquilo ficaria mortificada. Crianças que ganhavam armas eram carreiristas do 1 ou 2, e crianças que ganhavam armas de caça eram pobres. No mundinho onde Sehun vivia com a família, não havia a menor necessidade para aquele tipo de coisa.

— Caramba, pai! Obrigado, obrigado, muito obrigado! Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei. — Exclamou, reduzindo o tom de voz aos poucos enquanto ria junto com ele. Os dois se acomodaram juntos na cama e o mais velho puxou o cobertor, deixando a caixa de lado e abraçando o pequeno Sehun.

— Você quer ouvir uma história antes de dormir? Amanhã eu treino o arco com você.

— Quero... — Murmurou, deitando a cabeça no peito do pai.

— Quando eu era mais novo do que você, eu ouvia uma história muito legal que o meu avô passou para o meu pai. E o meu bisavô passou para o meu avô e assim vai indo, até muito antes de existir uma Panem. — Sehun aguçou a audição e o foco no que o pai contava; quando ele introduzia as histórias daquele jeito, sabia que ouviria uma das narrativas _proibidas_. Elas compunham uma série de itens culturais que tinham se perdido durante as revoluções e seu pai sabia de uma porção delas, a contragosto da esposa. — Essa é a história de um cara chamado _Robin Hood_ , um fora-da-lei que roubava dos nobres para dar aos pobres...

Sehun vivia com um pé na submissão proporcionada pelo elo entre a família e a Capital, e com a pontinha dos dedos do outro pé na rebeldia que o pai instigava em noites como aquela.

...

Esfregou a ponta dos dedos, aproveitando que tinha fechado o registro do chuveiro para pensar um pouco em tudo o que aquele dia representava.

Há poucos dias tinha se tornado um dos membros da uma revolução secreta que começava a contagiar todos os moradores do Distrito 3, que pareciam conspirar ao mesmo tempo e em uníssono. Era gostoso se imaginar parte de algo tão nobre e tão imenso, mas também era assustador pensar que naquele dia caminharia para sua quinta Colheita, a primeira como um membro do movimento rebelde.

Fechou os olhos e largou a escova, respirando fundo; precisava manter-se são porque sua mãe sempre ficava muito sentimental em dias como aquele, e se não demonstrasse um pouco mais de força o processo apenas tornar-se-ia mais penoso. Quando a água quente voltou a cair em suas costas, Kyungsoo se deu ao luxo de demorar mais do que deveria, fantasiando com um futuro em que não teria que se preparar para aquele abate.

Ajeitou-se nas melhores roupas que tinha em uma espécie de ritual. Vestiu a camisa branca com um pouco de preguiça, fazendo um lacinho com a fita azul escuro que havia no colarinho, vestindo uma calça social de tom idêntico. Eram as únicas roupas boas que tinha e sempre guardava elas para aquele momento. Sorriu de maneira irônica enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para se encarar no espelho; era um pouco idiota pensar que usava as melhores roupas para algo tão cruel quanto a Colheita. A crueldade e a podridão dos Jogos Vorazes não mereciam sua melhor aparência.

— Está cada dia mais lindo, querido. — Uma voz familiar lhe afastou abruptamente de seus pensamentos. Sua mãe estava parada na soleira da porta, segurando uma cestinha com dois biscoitos. Os famosos biscoitos de erva-doce e baunilha, que sempre foram muito raros naquela casa. Sentiu a boca se encher de água imediatamente e ansiou por eles. — Eu fiz para você e para o Chanyeol... Sabe, para dar sorte.

— Meu nome está lá muitas vezes. — Murmurou, a voz vacilando por um instante. Ela deixou a cestinha em cima da cômoda velha de seu quarto e puxou-o para um abraço apertado, envolvendo-o no cheiro agradável de erva-doce que permanecia em seu corpo depois de preparar os biscoitos. Ela era alguns centímetros mais baixa e se acomodava perfeitamente no filho de dezessete anos, amparada pelo garoto que tinha dado uma boa espichada. — Não sei se vou ter muita sorte nesse ano e no ano que vem.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu garoto. A vida preparou coisas muito melhores para você, Kyungsoo, não vai ser essa Colheita que vai te tirar isso. Só precisa passar por mais duas e então você terá todo o tempo do mundo para ser quem deseja ser.

Eles trocaram um olhar afetuoso e cheio de escritos nas entrelinhas; agora era o segundo membro da casa filiado ao movimento rebelde. Seu pai tinha seguido aquele caminho quando Kyungsoo completou treze anos, depois de passarem por uma Colheita que os deixou completamente aflitos. Naquela época, o nome dele aparecia apenas sete vezes por causa de algumas trocas que fizera por comida e coisas para a casa da família.

Sua mãe lhe acariciou o rosto, assentindo em silêncio. Naquele ano, estaria lá vinte e cinco vezes. Tinha vinte e cinco chances a mais de ser escolhido como o tributo masculino, e aquilo estava lhe tirando o sono desde o começo do mês, mas era inevitável. Quando se vivia naquela pobreza, em um limite entre o _viver razoavelmente bem_ e o _viver na miséria_ , não podia se dar ao luxo de poupar suas chances de proporcionar bem estar aos pais. Se para colocar comida na mesa junto com o pai tivesse que vender o nome e um pedacinho da alma, o faria de bom grado.

— Você vai para a Praça? — Indagou, encostando o rosto contra a palma da mão dela.

— Eu tenho que levar as roupas que passei para a família Kim e logo estarei lá para ver a cerimônia. O seu pai já está lá, ok? — Assentiu, pressionando os lábios em puro nervosismo. Aquele ano tinha sido estranhamente bom e por isso tinha medo de ser amaldiçoado. Medo de ser o escolhido. — Soo, fique tranquilo. Não vai acontecer nada de ruim.

Uma série de batidas bruscas na porta da sala interrompeu a conversa, anunciando que os pacificadores estavam tirando os adolescentes de suas casas; os dois trocaram mais um abraço e Kyungsoo sorriu para a mãe, meio pilantra, enfiando os biscoitos amanteigados em um guardanapo e então os colocando no bolso da calça.

A rua estreita estava cheia de colegas seus marchando em silêncio, em direção à praça que unia os dois lados do Distrito 3. Uma rápida olhada ao seu redor revelou um garoto mais alto do que todos os outros e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao distinguir Park Chanyeol no meio de todos. Aos dezoito anos, ele estava maior do que grande parte dos adolescentes do Distrito e se destacava muito facilmente na multidão com os ombros largos e o cabelo encaracolado.

Se espremeu entre um grupo de garotas, pedindo desculpas quase que imediatamente, e evitou esbarrar nos pacificadores que ladeavam a procissão tenebrosa, abraçando o melhor amigo por trás.

— O que dia- Kyung! — Exclamou, retribuindo o abraço de maneira exagerada. Ele sempre ficava mais sentimental nas Colheitas. — Achei que já estava lá na praça, não vi a sua mãe cuidando do jardim.

Exibiu um sorriso ao mostrar os dois biscoitos para ele. — Ela estava dentro de casa fazendo isto! Incrível, não é?

Pegou um dos biscoitos em formato de flor, colocando na boca quase que imediatamente. Alguns farelos caíram na camisa bege cheia de bordados vermelhos e azuis que usava, mas ele não parecia se importar; estava feliz porque era sua última Colheita e nada lhe tiraria aquela felicidade.

— Céus, eu sempre me esqueço do quão bons esses danados são... — Grunhiu, lambendo os dedos. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, concordando em silêncio. — Estou com um bom pressentimento, pupilo. Hoje vamos celebrar lá em casa com o vinho que sobrou do lote que o meu pai vendeu e eu vou levar a minha garota para todo mundo conhecer.

— Ele continua nessa história de fazer vinho? — Riu baixinho, abraçando Chanyeol de lado enquanto caminhavam no mesmo ritmo.

— Sim... Acho que tudo bem, né? Ele foi demitido da fábrica e ganhou um pouquinho de dinheiro, daí ele tá fazendo render com o vinho. É um pouco difícil manter as parreiras no quintal e a colheita nunca é muito boa, mas os _tios_ gostam do vinho. — Falou a última frase em um tom mais baixo, olhando para o lado. Os tios eram os pacificadores; apesar de odiarem a presença deles, às vezes tinham que fazer aqueles pequenos pactos com o inimigo em troca de recursos e comida. — Essa colheita foi muito gostosa e por isso acho que vai dar tudo certo. Faz sentido, Kyung?

Deu de ombros, temendo dizer que não fazia o menor sentido.

Não acreditava muito naquele papo de _sorte_ e em pressentimentos que sempre estavam na ponta da língua da mãe e do melhor amigo. Ele não conseguia ser otimista daquele jeito.

— Faz sim, Chan. — Respondeu timidamente, olhando para o chão de terra batida e para a mão que pendia ao lado do corpo, a marca da queimadura ainda muito vívida em sua pele.

Do Kyungsoo não sentia-se nem um pouco sortudo, se fosse ser honesto.

A praça já estava quase totalmente cheia e os presentes se organizavam em doze fileiras enormes, separadas ao meio pelo corredor que estavam muito acostumados a fazer. Estendeu a mão boa para a mulher que lhe aguardava em uma mesinha com o dispositivo de reconhecimento e a picada foi tão rápida e insignificante que mal percebeu que havia acabado; observou o sangue vermelho-escuro fluir para o cartão transparente e contou três gotas até que finalmente fosse reconhecido. O mesmo aconteceu com Chanyeol.

— Quantas vezes você colocou o seu nome? — Perguntou, quebrando todas as regras implícitas do dia da Colheita. Eles nunca falavam sobre o problema, mesmo que estivessem bem diante dele. O mais velho franziu o cenho, parando ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Três. E você?

Suspirou, baixando o olhar enquanto sentia o medo voltar a lhe sufocar pouco a pouco. Os dedos quentes de Chanyeol se fecharam em torno de seu braço, fazendo com que voltasse à realidade. Enquanto se distraía, o vídeo introdutório que era reproduzido anualmente começou a passar. Um homem negro de aparência espalhafatosa estava de pé no palanque, ostentando um terno prateado e dourado e longos cílios folheados a ouro que podiam ser visto à distância; sua careca era enfeitada com a insígnia da Capital em um prateado que causava enjoo em todos os habitantes do Distrito.

— Chanyeol, esse é oficialmente o pior _look_ do Magnus. — Sussurrou, arrancando uma risada do melhor amigo.

— Não é? Eu teria vergonha de sair assim na rua.

— Bem-vindos, queridos do Distrito 3, à Colheita da 79° edição dos Jogos Vorazes! Imagino que todos estejam _muuuuuito_ ansiosos para que seus representantes sejam escolhidos! — Ele riu, falando em uma voz aguda que estava inconfundivelmente carregada de desgosto. — Devo lembrar a vocês que diante de mim existem essas duas bolinhas _muito simpáticas_ contendo o nome dos nossos queridos e queridas. Vou sortear dois nomes, um garoto e uma garota, para representar o Distrito 3! Não é animador?

— Eu tenho mil e uma ideias de como tornar essa Colheita mais animadora e algumas delas envolvem enfiar a cabeça dele nessas bolas de vidro. — Resmungou mais para si do que para Chanyeol, ainda assim sendo ouvido por ele e por alguns garotos ao seu redor. Um deles, tão alto quanto seu melhor amigo, encarou-lhe de maneira admirada, um riso preso nos lábios bonitos.

Magnus, em cima do palanque, caminhou de maneira altiva na direção de uma das bolas, exibindo a mão perfeitamente cuidada antes de mergulhá-la na esfera, fazendo um showzinho desnecessário antes de selecionar um dos papéis dobrados. Ninguém na praça acompanhava o riso frouxo do pet da Capital.

— E vamos conhecer a nossa querida do Distrito 3... Anita Miller! — Ele gritou mais alto do que deveria, a interferência ressoando pela praça como mil facas nos tímpanos dos habitantes. Uma pequena garota saiu de uma das fileiras da frente, olhando de maneira assustada para todos. Por um milésimo, o olhar de Kyungsoo se cruzou com o dela e seu estômago se revirou ao perceber que ela chorava, os fios desarrumados do cabelo castanho grudando no rosto que tinha se lavado com lágrimas rapidamente. — Vamos, meu amor, vem comigo...

Magnus estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a subir no palanque. Ela não deveria ter mais do que treze anos e Kyungsoo fez um esforço descomunal para bloquear de sua mente os gritos da mãe da garota, que inundaram a praça da Paz.

— E agora, vamos ao nosso querido do Distrito 3! Rufem os tambores, pessoal... — Prendeu a respiração, ansioso. Não havia uma alma sequer capaz de tirar aquele medo dele, nem mesmo os dedos quentes de Chanyeol que permaneciam em seu ombro em um gesto de união. Percebeu que todos os garotos ao lado dele e à sua frente estavam fazendo o mesmo. — _Park Chanyeol_!

De todas as sensações que já tinham passado por seu corpo em dezessete anos, nenhuma se comparava à que se apossou de si naquele instante. Era indescritível no momento em que aconteceu, e somente anos depois assimilaria ela como um choque, um quase-afogamento sem a presença de um oceano. Sentiu-se extremamente desconectado de suas emoções quando agarrou o melhor amigo, fazendo justamente o tipo de cena que era passível de tortura. Chanyeol estava chorando, ele sentia porque as lágrimas dele pingaram em seu rosto e se misturaram às suas quando olhou para cima, buscando ali algum indício de que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

O mais velho se desvencilhou dele da melhor forma que podia, sussurrando para que ficasse quieto para evitar uma possível punição, mas o caos dentro de si estava instalado e não tinha data para ir embora. Assistiu, impotente, Chanyeol sair da fileira onde estavam e começar a andar até o palanque com a cabeça baixa, e sentiu milhares de mãos lhe amparando para que não caísse no chão; foi inútil, e Kyungsoo se arrastou, chutando e estapeando os outros colegas até que alcançasse o corredor, caindo de joelhos. Ergueu a cabeça, sentindo como se todas as pessoas do mundo lhe encarassem naquele momento, inclusive o melhor amigo.

— Não, vocês não podem levar ele. Não podem levar ninguém. — Choramingou, esfregando os olhos.

Diante de seu olhar, Chanyeol fez algo que jamais esperaria dele. Não porque não achasse que não havia coragem dentro do garoto, mas porque ele não era um membro do levante.

Unindo três dedos — o anelar, o médio e o indicador —, levou-os ao peito, perto do coração, e os ergueu bem alto. O mais alto que pôde, enquanto soluçava na mesma intensidade com a qual Kyungsoo chorava. Os pacificadores observaram, atônitos, enquanto cada um dos presentes na praça repetiu o gesto, de cabeças erguidas, como se não fosse algo muito proibido. Como se não tivesse sido ele a dar combustível para uma das revoltas mais violentas e sem sucesso da história de Panem. Como se não fosse aquele um gesto de afronta usado em um tempo muito remoto, em algo conhecido como Grécia Antiga, para afastar o mal.

Trêmulo e quase a ponto de desmaiar, Do Kyungsoo fez mais: ao invés de colocá-los na frente do coração, beijou os três dedos e ergueu-os aos céus.

...

Sempre tinha um medo razoável da Colheita. Era naquele dia em que seu nome ia junto com o de outros garotos — muitos deles iam à escola consigo, garotos para quem emprestava lápis e borracha, garotos que lhe davam bom dia todos os dias — na direção de um destino incerto e cruel. Não havia nenhum prazer em seu rosto enquanto fitava seu reflexo no espelho de moldura de bronze enquanto penteava o cabelo, ajeitando os fios pretos de uma forma que não parecesse tão desleixado quanto realmente era.

Na praça, todos mergulharam naquele silêncio sepulcral enquanto Magnus iniciava aquele macabro ritual, rindo como se não estivesse selecionando dois jovens para os Jogos Vorazes. Sehun odiava aquele cara com todas as suas forças e parte de si fantasiava com algo dando terrivelmente errado durante uma das Colheitas, que sempre pareciam intermináveis. Tentava ao máximo ignorar o que acontecia ao seu redor para que o tempo corresse mais rápido, desejando chegar em casa e se trancar em seu quarto para dormir pelo resto do dia.

Aos quinze anos, sua quarta Colheita não foi muito fácil de ignorar. Começou a se distrair quando um garoto baixinho fez um comentário pra lá de audacioso, lhe pegando de surpresa quase que imediatamente.

— Eu tenho mil e uma ideias de como tornar essa Colheita mais animadora e algumas delas envolvem enfiar a cabeça dele nessas bolas de vidro.

Quando olhou para o lado, sentiu uma coisa estranha no peito. Havia algo de muito bonito no garoto ao seu lado e não sabia dizer se eram os lábios belos e cheinhos, se era o cabelo bem ajeitado ou se era a pele que parecia reluzir ao sol. Ele apenas era extremamente belo aos olhos de Sehun, que se viu preso à imagem de sua primeira paixão platônica. Era até impressionante pensar que aquele garoto nunca tinha passado na sua frente antes. Riu em concordância e voltou a olhar para frente, tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça.

Sehun não soube muito bem como reagir à cena que se desenrolou diante de seus olhos: a separação entre Park Chanyeol e o garoto que parecia ser seu melhor amigo. Assistiu com assombro ele se debatendo nos braços dele e tentou ajudar a ampará-lo antes que algo desse errado, mas ele era mais forte e logo estava livre dos braços que tentavam lhe segurar para que não caísse. De joelhos no chão, desatou a chorar como se algo doesse profundamente em si, e Sehun sentiu um pouquinho daquela dor. Parecia errado alguém chorar daquele jeito tão doloroso e teve vontade de fazer algo a respeito. Antes mesmo que pudesse reagir, o destino daquela tarde estava selado, liderado pelo gesto de Park Chanyeol em cima do palanque, à mostra para toda Panem.

Para o espanto de sua mãe, Sehun a encarava fixamente no meio da multidão quando acompanhou o gesto, erguendo os três dedos para o alto, unindo-se ao protesto silencioso de seus irmãos. Demoraria alguns anos para compreender o poder do gesto que fez, mas lembrar-se-ia para sempre do que sentiu, do calor gostoso que tomou seu corpo naquele breve momento em que foi parte de algo genuíno.


	2. Sweetie, do the math!

Seus dedos percorreram os botões delicados de maneira suave, apreciando a tecnologia macabra que havia abaixo de seus dígitos. A chefe dos Idealizadores dos Jogos falava algo que já não conseguia mais compreender — e tampouco queria, para ser bem sincero —, repetindo continuamente a respeito dos outros Idealizadores que estavam dentro da sala e conversavam de maneira alegre sobre novas armadilhas. A maioria deles vinha de famílias que residiam na Capital, exceto por um ou outro do Distrito 3. Sehun ainda estava muito deslumbrado com a tecnologia de ponta da enorme sala branca, ainda que soubesse que grande parte dela era sustentada com apenas um objetivo: matar. Apesar de ter escolhido aquele trabalho, sentiu o estômago dobrar de várias maneiras diferentes enquanto estava sendo apresentado aos colegas de trabalho e aos brinquedinhos letais que tinham sido pré-definidos para a arena daquele ano. Coisas absurdas como fenômenos naturais replicados dentro de um espaço artificial, bestantes e teleguiadas. Não se sentia ansioso para utilizar aquelas coisas.

Ergueu o olhar para o mezanino, onde Kyungsoo ouvia com atenção o que a chefe dizia. A ruiva usava um vestido branco que lhe caía perfeitamente e o rosto tinha traços bonitos, pontilhados de sardas que lhe tornavam muito mais jovem do que realmente era, mas a aparência era a única coisa agradável em si. Enquanto falava, seu tom era carregado de deboche e superioridade, como se todos naquela sala fossem inferiores a si em níveis que iam além da hierarquia de trabalho. Era o mesmo tom que o presidente de Panem utilizava, e os ouvidos de Sehun coçavam, incomodados com aquilo.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Kyungsoo por um instante e seu peito se encheu do velho calor no qual se abrigava desde os quinze anos, o coração acelerando com aquela simples migalha de atenção. Ele acenou na direção da chefe, em silêncio, claramente pedindo para que o mais novo subisse no mezanino.

— Então, já que terminamos as apresentações, vou deixar para vocês duas tarefas bem divertidas. — Pegou o fim da conversa e se colocou ao lado de seu pequeno amor, nervoso com a proximidade. — A primeira delas é bem instintiva, eu gostaria que vocês se acostumassem a esse ambiente na próxima semana. Existem manuais para as bancadas de trabalho e vocês vão ter a chance de personalizar as ferramentas que terão ao alcance de vocês. A segunda, muito mais importante, é que estudem a arena deste ano e projetem uma nova armadilha dentro do nosso conceito. Acham que conseguem trabalhar em dupla?

Olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, um pouco reticente; pouco sabia sobre Sehun, apenas se lembrava vagamente de ver o mais novo durante as Colheitas e enquanto trabalhava em uma fábrica perto do centro, porque ele vinha de uma família mais riquinha. Não sabia até onde iam as habilidades dele e tampouco sabia o quão confiável ele era, e a propósito, imaginava que fosse bem pouco confiável, mesmo assim deu de ombros. — Acho que vamos nos virar como podemos, obrigado.

Assim que a chefe se afastou, o mais novo ficou imediatamente mais tenso, como se pudesse surtar a qualquer instante. Era estranho sentir-se tão afetado pela presença de Kyungsoo depois de ter se acostumado muito bem a sua paixão platônica e claramente não correspondida, a ponto de entrar em combustão com as palavras que ficaram presas em sua garganta. Teve vontade de cumprimentar ele com um ei, eu gosto de você há anos e adoro o seu cheiro de erva-doce, mas segurou a língua porque sabia que aquilo era um convite para que fosse tomado por louco.

— Então... Eu e você. Como vamos fazer isso? — Murmurou, fazendo o maior esforço do mundo para não gaguejar. O menor lhe encarou como se tivesse falado em outro idioma.

— O mais rápido possível, eu espero. — Grunhiu Kyungsoo, virando as costas para o mais novo. Tinha plena certeza de que ele seguiria seus passos na direção da bancada de trabalho onde deveriam projetar armadilhas e avaliar o andamento da construção da arena e por isso não se preocupou em falar algo a mais. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras giratórias, acomodando-se no estofado enquanto fitava Sehun.

A verdade era que não sabia se queria trabalhar com ele; Oh Sehun tinha todo jeito de ser atrapalhado, leviano ao extremo e sorria de um jeito que só podia significar que a Capital tinha feito seu cérebro de manteiga derretida. Não havia nele qualquer indício de que estivera insatisfeito com algo durante sua vida. Até mesmo sua postura, que ficou mais evidente e imponente quando tomou a cadeira à frente, dava a ele um ar de burguesia. O tipo de burguesia que não existia, ou não deveria existir, no Distrito 3.

— Nós vamos fazer uma armadilha aquática, terrestre ou por meio aerossol? — Indagou-o, corando ao perceber que os olhos analíticos e duros de Kyungsoo tinham recaído sobre si.

Não pôde evitar a frustração que lhe tomou por inteiro ao perceber que era encarado com deboche. Além de não correspondido, provavelmente estava sendo encarado como um rico nojento que por um acaso tinha se metido no mesmo trabalho que ele. Encolheu os ombros e abaixou o olhar, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Notar aquele tipo de olhar direcionado a si fazia com que se questionasse a respeito da verdadeira extensão de suas habilidades com engenharia e a respeito de sua capacidade de sustentar um trabalho daqueles. Todos na escola diziam que era um dos melhores, mas também sabia da fama de Kyungsoo como O melhor.

— Acho que fazer uma armadilha terrestre é sempre uma boa ideia. Eu espero que você seja bem criativo com formas de tortura, porque essa definitivamente não é a minha especialidade. — A resposta só veio alguns instantes depois, enquanto Kyungsoo ajustava com naturalidade o holograma que ficava no centro da mesa, programando-lhe para exibir a arena dos Jogos daquele ano. Seu tom era controlado e mais baixo do que o normal, como se estivessem conspirando.

Ficou parado a fitar o mais velho enquanto processava o fato de que ele tinha falado de forma ligeiramente mais amigável e só então foi capaz de concordar, ainda tímido, pegando uma caneta digital da bancada de ferramentas e começando a anotar algumas ideias.

Sehun não era uma referência em armas letais, mas sua bagagem de histórias proibidas e antigas definitivamente poderia lhe servir para alguma coisa.

...

Aquele apartamento vazio e largo estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos em níveis inimagináveis. Depois de uma semana passando parte de seus dias em função da incrível armadilha que estava projetando junto com Oh Sehun — que se revelou muito melhor do que esperava para um garotinho burguês —, estava nos limites da exaustão e sentia a solidão pairar acima de si como uma nuvem negra. Enquanto estava no Distrito 3, ainda tinha a companhia boa de seus amigos e familiares para lhe amparar nos momentos difíceis, e as reuniões do movimento rebelde também serviam para lhe distrair de pensamentos ruins que sempre lhe cercavam quando chegava a época da Colheita.

Ali na Capital ele só conseguia sentir algo muito ruim dentro do peito, somando-se ao medo de ser pego antes de colocar seus planos em prática e acabar morrendo sozinho.

Por causa desse medo, não conseguiu se irritar ao trombar acidentalmente em Sehun ao sair do elevador, mesmo depois de ter sido encarado com receio. Não estava sendo uma das melhores companhias do mundo e o mais novo parecia tentar lhe deixar confortável, sempre otimista e extremamente agradável e delicado. Kyungsoo nem mesmo sabia se merecia tudo aquilo.

— M-me desculpa. — Murmurou imediatamente, desviando o olhar.

— Não tem problema... Eu nem sabia que o meu parceiro de trabalho estava no mesmo andar que eu, que tipo de pessoa eu sou? — Brincou, amenizando o clima com um risinho. Sehun ficou visivelmente surpreso com aquilo. — Estava saindo?

— Eu... Na verdade, não. Eu ia até o saguão ver se alguém me indica um restaurante, porque eu sinto falta de escolher o que quero comer. — Confessou e retribuiu o sorriso, os olhos sumindo em pequenas meias-luas. — Acabei dispensando os Avox da minha unidade.

— Sério? Eu também dispensei da minha e até que dá para se aventurar um pouco na cozinha, a despensa é incrivelmente boa.

Ele arregalou os olhos, interessado. — Eu nem percebi que tinha uma.

— Quer ver? Eu posso tentar cozinhar algo legal...

Por alguns instantes, Sehun teve a certeza de que estava fazendo cara de idiota enquanto tentava processar em sua cabeça o fato de que estava recebendo um claro convite para que não somente entrasse no apartamento de Kyungsoo, como também para que comesse junto com ele.

— Eu não quero incomodar.

— Não é incômodo, juro. Se quiser, eu conheço uma receita legal que envolve carne e...

— Ok, ok, você me ganhou.

Os dois riram juntos, o clima tenso se dissipando e dando lugar à ares de cumplicidade. Seguiu-o para dentro da porta que ficava do outro lado do corredor, bem de frente para sua, sentindo um misto de ansiedade e alegria por estar interagindo com sua paquera em contextos que não envolviam o trabalho que estavam desenvolvendo. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a decoração do ambiente era totalmente diferente do estilo clássico e suave utilizado em seu apartamento. Ali as paredes se vestiam com diversos tons de vermelho, todos eles muito bonitos, e os móveis eram modernos e cheios de personalidade.

Combinavam com Do Kyungsoo, que tinha aquele jeito imponente de andar e falar; não se surpreendeu ao descobrir, semanas depois, que vermelho era sua cor favorita.

O mais velho circulou pelo apartamento, fechando um notebook clandestino que estava em cima da mesa de jantar e amontoando alguns papéis e dispositivos em uma das pontas da mesa a fim de dar mais espaço para que mais tarde comessem ali. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para iniciar outra conversa, ele já estava com um avental preto e pronto para cozinhar, tirando de dentro de uma geladeira enorme os ingredientes que julgava necessários. Um pouquinho mais de foco deu a Sehun o fundamento de uma impressão muito forte a respeito da Capital, uma impressão que pareceu um pouco óbvia a princípio e que agora ficava cada vez mais evidente nos trejeitos das pessoas e na forma como se organizavam no dia-a-dia.

— Eu acho que esse apartamento é um ponto fora da curva. — Soltou, olhando de soslaio para o menor ao se colocar ao lado dele na bancada da pia, pegando uma cebola roxa perfeita e preparando-se para cortar ela.

— É claro que é, eles espiam a gente de todas as formas possíveis e sabem do que a gente gosta. — Retrucou levemente ríspido, suavizando a expressão logo em seguida. Tinha uma tendência natural a ser mais fechado com pessoas novas e não queria causar a ideia errada no outro. Pigarreou, tentando tirar a voz daquele tom defensivo. — Por que você afirmou isso?

— A comida, você está acostumado a manipular comida. Eu tenho certeza de que em outros apartamentos as pessoas sempre pegam coisas prontas ou a manipulação é feita por criados como os Avox. — Murmurou, fatiando a cebola em pedaços fininhos após ser orientado por Kyungsoo. Apesar de bonita e viçosa, ela não tinha aquela mesma característica que arrancava lágrimas de seu pai quando estava na cozinha e se preparava para fazer petiscos. Era geneticamente modificada. — Não sei se deduziram isso depois que você os espantou, mas acho que não tem muito a ver porque isso não apareceu lá no meu apartamento. Tudo o que tenho são enlatados e congelados, tudo pronto para ser aquecido.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando de cortar a carne para encarar o mais novo. Ele estava certo em sua dedução, é claro, e não esperava isso de Sehun porque sempre teve a visão de que a pequena elite do Distrito 3 vivia de maneira quase similar aos habitantes da Capital.

— Você e a sua família tinham costume de cozinhar?

Colocou as cebolas picadas em uma bacia, franzindo o cenho. Tudo que Kyungsoo falava parecia ter um quê de mágoa, como se Sehun fosse tão odiável quanto alguém da Capital, mas tentou ignorar aquilo por hora. — Sim, mas o meu pai era o melhor. A minha mãe não gostava de ir para a cozinha.

— A minha mãe fazia biscoitos muito bons, uma vez por ano... Acho que estou sentindo falta deles agora. Era uma tradição, a gente guardava recursos o ano inteiro para comprar os ingredientes e no dia da Colheita ela os fazia para me dar sorte. — Enquanto falava, Kyungsoo misturou os temperos e os filés de carne com vinho tinto, absorto no que fazia. Nunca tivera tantas coisas à sua disposição para cozinhar e na mesma medida em que se sentia eufórico, sentia-se culpado por desfrutar daquilo porque seus companheiros de luta estavam passando por maus bocados.

— Que legal... Os biscoitos, não a Colheita, é claro; eles eram de quê? — Indagou Sehun, servindo-se do vinho que sobrara da receita em uma taça de cristal. Colocou um pouco para Kyungsoo e permaneceu parado enquanto ele selava a carne em uma frigideira.

Olhou para cima, como se pudesse sentir na boca o gosto amanteigado da baunilha e da erva-doce. — Ela fazia uma manteiga com ervas, mas sempre me lembro do gosto mais proeminente de erva-doce. E então ela colocava baunilha. A essência, não a fava porque a fava é absurdamente cara e nem vende lá no Distrito 3.

— Meu prato preferido é salmão com manteiga. — Disse timidamente, bebendo longos goles do merlot e evitando adicionar em sua fala o complemento do prato, que era queijo brie com geleia de damasco. Estava constrangido porque seu prato preferido vinha em abundância pelo menos cinco vezes a cada ano, sem precisar de ocasiões específicas, enquanto Kyungsoo tinha que esperar até o pior dia do ano para comer um pequeno biscoito. Umedeceu os lábios, nervoso. — Mas não havia nenhum ritual para isso. Acho que, num geral, não tenho muitas coisas interessantes em torno do que acontecia na minha vida.

Conteve um comentário maldoso. Era nítida a diferença entre as vivências dele e de Sehun, mas não devia tomar aquilo como uma prova de que ele era alguém ruim.

— Tenho certeza de que você tem algumas histórias legais, vai, garoto. — Resmungou, bebendo do vinho. Ele deu de ombros, visivelmente intimidado.

— Talvez... Meu pai gostava de contar histórias para mim até os meus dezesseis anos.

— É? Como eram essas histórias?

— Eu não sei se deveria...

Trocou um olhar longo com Sehun, tentando entender a relutância do mais novo em falar sobre estes contos a que se referia. Kyungsoo apertou os lábios, sentindo-se subitamente nervoso. Olhou ao redor, confirmando a ausência de câmeras no apartamento — tinha olhos de águia para detectá-las — e então desligou o fogo, fitando a carne pronta. Os dois concordaram silenciosamente em arrumar a mesa enquanto continuavam a conversa. — Pode falar, garoto. Não tem problema, estamos sozinhos. Se quiser pode até falar baixinho...

— Ok, meu pai me contava histórias que parecem bobas, mas que a gente não ouve na escola. — Sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, falando o mais baixo que podia. Entre garfadas e goles de outro vinho que tinha sido aberto, Sehun começou a relaxar aos poucos, sentindo-se mais seguro para conversar sobre aquilo com seu amor platônico. — Sobre governos totalitários, revoltas e sobre pessoas que olhavam para os mais pobres, sabe? Ele me contou que antes de existir uma Panem, existia pobreza, mas que esse sistema entrou em jogo para normalizar essa pobreza. Para justificar e submeter os mais desafortunados.

— Eu acho que devo conhecer algumas dessas histórias, mas não imaginava que você, estando onde está, teria acesso a isso. Sua família é uma das que negocia deliberadamente com o governo, mesmo sem precisar disso para sobreviver.

Assentiu, encolhendo os ombros. — Eu sei e isso é horrível, sempre me incomodou. Nós não podíamos falar certas coisas dentro de casa porque a minha mãe defende Panem até a morte. Ela chorou de orgulho quando eu fui convocado para este trabalho, acredita nisso?

— A minha mãe só faltava chorar de medo e desgosto. — Fitou Sehun por algum tempo, encontrando naquele sorriso fácil um motivo para baixar a guarda. Talvez fosse a simpatia espontânea dele, unida ao vinho, que lhe deixasse tão calmo. — E você não queria vir?

— Não, eu só não tinha muita alternativa. Ela me obrigou e os pacificadores fizeram questão de me levar até a estação. Não é exatamente o meu trabalho dos sonhos.

Os dois riram juntos, deixando de lado os pratos praticamente limpos depois da refeição. Nem mesmo o molho tinha escapado do paladar nervoso de Sehun, que tinha demonstrado uma apreciação enorme pelos inusitados dotes culinários de Kyungsoo.

— Você quer comer algum doce?

— Oh, não, vou ficar só no vinho. — Dispensou e levantou-se junto com Kyungsoo para deixar os pratos na pia antes de seguirem com as taças e a garrafa até a sala, onde a lareira artificial crepitava melancolicamente. Sentaram-se no carpete caro e permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, acolhidos pelo calor e pela proximidade que não esperavam, mas que veio em boa hora.

— O que você gostaria de ser, se não houvesse... tudo isso?

Brincou com a taça que estava entre seus dedos, acompanhando com o olhar enquanto a bebida avermelhada reluzia de maneira bonita às luzes da sala. — Não sei, Kyungsoo. Nós nascemos programados para sermos bons em coisas específicas e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo além dos computadores e sistemas. A única coisa na qual eu sou bom sem ser isso é... arco e flecha. Eu tenho uma mira muito boa. Também sou bom em ensinar coisas. E você?

Terminou o vinho que ainda lhe restava e encostou a cabeça no sofá macio, olhando para Sehun. Ele não retribuía o olhar e ficou agradecido por isso. — Gostaria de liderar algo, de poder transmitir coisas boas às pessoas. Um professor, talvez? Também descobri que sinto prazer em cozinhar. Eu sempre cultivei muitos sonhos, mas todos eles eram destruídos pelos dias que eu tinha. Fome, falta de dinheiro.... É sempre muito difícil viver nessa situação.

O maior assentiu, abaixando a cabeça, mais uma vez sentindo aquele abismo gigantesco entre eles.

— Eu odeio esse mundo, com todas as minhas forças. Tudo me soa tão errado, tão podre, gostaria que tudo caísse por terra o mais rápido possível. — Sussurrou, temendo mais uma vez estar sendo espionado. Lembrava-se de uma história proibida que seu pai o havia contado em que o governo tinha instalado câmeras nos lugares mais impróprios, a fim de ouvir e ver tudo que a população fazia. — Até então a minha vida não foi exatamente incrível, se me permite reclamar. Do ponto de vista material está tudo bem, mas se olharmos por outros prismas... Eu sempre me senti muito solitário.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos enquanto ele divagava a respeito daquilo, tocado com as palavras de Sehun. Ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim, apesar de ser o completo oposto de si. Ainda tinha que sondá-lo de outras formas, mas de repente a presença dele não lhe pareceu algo tão ruim.

Era quase como se pudesse encontrar um amigo verdadeiro ali na Capital.

...

Em qualquer outra situação, teria odiado a bagunça de papéis que tinha se tornado a mesa de centro, mas Sehun estava tão anestesiado pela presença de Kyungsoo me mal se importava com a bagunça. Em um cenário normal, estariam trancados em uma das salas do centro dos Idealizadores.

Só que nenhum dos dois estava muito à vontade para utilizar aquele ambiente. Mesmo desenvolvendo uma arma específica para a arena, havia algo de castrador em manter conversas e projetos dentro das quatro paredes do centro, então preferiram levar o trabalho para o apartamento de Sehun. Enquanto pegava duas canecas enormes e servia um pouco de suco para ambos, se permitiu admirar, por alguns instantes, o que acontecia na sala. Já tinha desistido de reprimir seus sentimentos aflorados pelo mais velho e estava constantemente se auto-sabotando com olhares sonhadores e uma imaginação fértil que sempre lhe premiava com imagens dos dois vivendo juntos.

Observando o cenho franzido e o bico nos lábios de Kyungsoo que denotavam sua concentração em escrever as linhas de código da armadilha, teve quase certeza de que algum dia poderiam viver um romance e sentiu-se idiota por pensar naquilo. Por pensar que algum dia seria capaz de relaxar e viver uma vida simples e se ajeitar ao lado de alguém, ainda mais por desempenhar um trabalho com poucas chances de sobrevivência. A cada passo que avançavam com a armadilha e com o aperfeiçoamento de suas bancadas de trabalho, davam mais um passo na direção do perigo. Qualquer deslize cometido a partir daquele momento poderia ser o suficiente para que fossem mortos. Ou, pior: poderiam ser transformados em Avox.

Suspirou, apagando da mente aquele pensamento bobo. Tinha se contentado durante anos em manter a chama do amor platônico acesa porque era quase como um conforto: o rosto de Kyungsoo sempre lhe vinha durante o sono como uma espécie de porto seguro, um lugar onde sua mente podia escapar da realidade. Ultrapassar aquele limite significava perder aquele porto seguro e ele não estava a fim de perdê-lo.

— Ei, garoto, por que está demorando? Preciso de uma mão extra aqui, não sei se a criptografia que usei está boa para essa finalidade. — Chamou em voz alta, distraindo-se do que fazia para encarar Sehun do outro lado do apartamento. Por trás do balcão, encontrou o rosto do mais novo completamente vermelho, pego no flagra em um de seus momentos de admiração.

Ele sabia, é claro, que Oh Sehun estava há dias mandando alguns olhares nada discretos em sua direção e não era exatamente cego; ele era um rapaz bonito, os traços do rosto muito mais maduros agora que tinha vinte anos nas costas. O único problema para si era passar dessa fase de achar bonitinho para entrar na fase de querer algo a mais além das... noites passadas debatendo sobre armadilhas letais. Parecia não haver jeito de superar essa barreira e secretamente estava desejando que ele fosse um pouco mais corajoso e incisivo com seus sentimentos, mas Kyungsoo havia percebido que esse não era o jeito dele. O mais novo provavelmente morreria com aquilo entalado na garganta porque nem mesmo ele, que estava sentindo uma vontadezinha de, quem sabe, trocar uns beijos com Sehun, tinha coragem de chegar a esse assunto.

Frustrado, desviou o olhar, motivado a continuar o que fazia. Quanto mais rápido finalizasse aquele projeto idiota, mais fácil seria de focar em seu trabalho para os rebeldes, que deveria ser o seu foco verdadeiro.

— Você quer que eu edite pelo meu computador? — Ele perguntou baixinho, deixando as canecas em cima da mesa.

— Tanto faz. — Retrucou rispidamente, erguendo novamente as muralhas que sempre tinha ao seu redor. — Eu só preciso ter certeza de que isso vai rodar sem problemas, não quero que a nossa chefe nos olhe da maneira errada por causa de uma falha de principiante.

Assentiu, murchando aos poucos com a maneira como ele falava. Ao invés de editar as linhas de código em seu computador, arrastou a cadeira e sentou-se mais pertinho, puxando o notebook preto que ele usava. Nunca tinha reparado na cor da máquina e por isso parou o que fazia, os dedos pairando acima do teclado.

— Isso...

— O que foi, garoto?

— Esse notebook não é da Capital. — Murmurou, fitando o mais velho em busca de respostas.

Sentiu-se repentinamente acuado, ainda que o olhar dele não fosse nem um pouco intimidante. Era uma afirmação inocente, mas Kyungsoo sabia que estava pisando em ovos.

— É sim.

— Não é não.

— Claro que é! Como eu teria qualquer outro computador que não fosse da Capital?

Sehun lhe fuzilou com o olhar, balançando a cabeça. Aquele argumento não tinha funcionado. — Não sei, talvez a gente seja do Distrito 3, especializado em tecnologia e engenharia, que nos criou para sermos mestres com máquinas. Fala a verdade, Kyungsoo, eu não vou fazer nada.

— Como eu poderia confiar nisso?

Abriu os braços, exasperado.

— Eu abri para você sobre as histórias proibidas do meu pai, sobre meu treinamento caseiro em arco e flecha e sobre o meu desgosto com a minha mãe e o jeitinho dela de ser devota a esse lixo de lugar; o que falta para você confiar em mim?

Meio boquiaberto com a explosão repentina de Sehun, puxou o notebook e o deixou de lado, virando-se para encarar ele. Sentia o peito apertar e o coração acelerar-se diante da expectativa de contar a alguém sobre seus planos; quando estava acertando os últimos detalhes de sua ida para a Capital, havia sido o pai de Chanyeol a lhe puxar de lado e falar que deveria buscar aliados mesmo em lugares improváveis porque eles eram a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Por serem muito unidos na comunidade interna, os habitantes do Distrito 3 tinham um costume letal de não buscarem aliados.

Não tinha dado muita importância para aquele conselho até aquele instante, quando viu nos olhos de Sehun uma preocupação genuína. Ele não era de confiar cegamente nas pessoas, mas havia algo naquele rapaz que fazia com que desejasse poder confiar facilmente e pular todas as etapas de verificação, e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim; isso apenas o tempo diria.

— Ok, você está certo. Escuta, há alguns anos nós nos juntamos para projetar alguns aparelhos com os recursos que tínhamos porque tudo que é produzido nas fábricas é levado para o 1 ou trazido para cá, certo? Esse computador faz parte dos aparelhos que projetamos, super seguro e livre dos olhos da Capital. — Apontou para o notebook, dando de ombros. — Não é grande coisa perto dos monstros tecnológicos que desenvolvemos para eles, mas é certamente um dos aparelhos mais seguros que você poderia ter em Panem. A rede é conectada com outros dois aparelhos, um smartphone e outro notebook.

— E o que há de especial nesses dois aparelhos?

Estreitou os olhos, ponderando se deveria abrir a história completa para ele.

— São aparelhos que conectam o líder do movimento rebelde com duas importantes frentes. A tecnológica e a bélica. — Falou em um tom ligeiramente mais baixo, atento às reações de Sehun. Ao invés de alarme, viu nascer em seu rosto uma expressão de puro fascínio. Ficou um pouco sem fôlego ao notar o deslumbre em seus olhos. — Eu sou um dos pilares da revolução tecnológica e no dia dos Jogos colocarei em prática o plano usando... o emprego em que me colocaram.

— Você não sente medo?

— De morrer? — Ele assentiu, fazendo um “uhum” que soou estranhamente gracioso e admirado. — Só tenho medo de morrer e saber que deixei para trás um mundo que não mudou.

Sorriu de maneira bonita, deixando os olhos de Kyungsoo extremamente gratos. Tinha esperado uma reação completamente diferente.

— Isso é muito legal, de verdade... Eu imaginei que não havia mais esperança. Saber que existem pessoas lutando e se organizando para colocar um ponto final nessa tirania é muito bom. — Bebeu um gole do suco, até então esquecido, os dedos bonitos apertando a caneca com força. — S-Se você quiser e eu for útil, estou aqui.

— Então posso supor com certa segurança que não vai me entregar, burguesinho? — Brincou, arrancando um riso gostoso de Sehun.

— Eu jamais entregaria alguém tão nobre, Kyungsoo.

Os dois trocaram alguns segundos de um silêncio muito confortável que os acolheu de um jeito engraçado. Kyungsoo estava infinitamente mais relaxado agora que sabia que Sehun não representava uma ameaça aos planos rebeldes e era um ótimo aliado; durante o dia em que estiveram trabalhando juntos, chegou a se cansar de pensar que ele era muito bom no que fazia. E, enquanto retornavam ao trabalho nas linhas de código do projeto, sentiu uma vontade maluca de dar a ele uma chance de realizar seus sonhos.

...

Passear na Capital não era exatamente uma das atividades favoritas de Sehun, mas não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade e aproveitou uma das noites livres de trabalho para explorar os arredores do condomínio fortificado onde estava morando. Se enfiou nas roupas menos chamativas que achou no closet, apesar de saber muito bem que não havia nada de discreto na camisa vermelha de botões cheias de estampas em branco e na calça preta que colocou. Jogou por cima do corpo um blazer cinza quentinho e saiu para o mundo, sentindo-se estranhamente pelado sem as roupas branquinhas e simples que usava em seu Distrito.

Sabia mais ou menos como era a aparência da Capital depois de anos vendo os vídeos institucionais obrigatórios que apareciam nas televisões e na Colheita quando ainda estava no Distrito 3. As ruas eram muito limpas e o comércio, apesar de abarrotado de pessoas ricas se digladiando por peças de edição limitada e de alto nível, seguia o mesmo caráter de limpeza. A população parecia ter um gosto extravagante e no mínimo bizarro — em outras palavras, de extremo mau gosto — para roupas e maquiagem. Sua impressão real não foi muito diferente da que os vídeos criavam em si: por onde andou, apenas viu pessoas estranhas e superficiais. Não havia nada de interessante naquele lugar e seus pés eventualmente levaram-no de volta ao quarteirão do condomínio, onde havia uma cafeteria extremamente luxuosa.

Sehun se aboletou dentro dela, enfiando-se em uma das poltronas vazias para degustar um cappuccino com avelãs e favas de baunilha que tinha um cheiro delicioso — e um gosto melhor ainda.

Entre um gole e outro, seu olhar esbarrou no de Kyungsoo, que estava sentado do outro lado do estabelecimento. Eles se demoraram um pouco naquela troca, provavelmente perguntando em silêncio se deveriam tomar a iniciativa de se aproximar. No fim, ficaram presos naquela disputa silenciosa pelo resto da noite até que a cafeteria fechasse e foram embora juntos, lado a lado, ainda em silêncio. Sehun ainda estava lutando para reprimir o que sentia pelo mais velho porque havia algo novo em seu horizonte: queria dar o melhor de si para ajudar os rebeldes. Por isso, o silêncio lhe caiu como uma luva; era nele que podia descansar um pouco da tensão quase sexual que os envolvia enquanto trabalhavam juntos, fosse no projeto dos Idealizadores, fosse nos planos da rebelião.

Despediram-se com sorrisos gentis.

Em outra ocasião, sentiu-se sufocado novamente pela intensidade do que estava escondendo. Na sala em que projetavam os Jogos e simulavam possíveis cenários, os 24 Idealizadores trabalhavam em duplas, dispostos em um círculo. Sehun e Kyungsoo dividiam estilos iguais e por isso dividiam também a bancada enorme onde tinham à disposição as ferramentas que julgassem necessárias. Durante uma das simulações de um terremoto, os dois pensaram rapidamente e da mesma forma.

Utilizariam o aparador para conter os danos apenas no perímetro urbano da arena, a fim de potencializar o efeito do terremoto nas construções da cidade de mentira e havia apenas uma cópia de aparador nos slots que ficavam na lateral da bancada, e por causa dessa coincidência suas mãos se esbarraram. Arrepiou-se por inteiro ao perceber a temperatura agradável de Kyungsoo, os dedos praticamente entrelaçados no holograma da ferramenta.

— É, eu... Pode usar. — Murmurou, constrangido.

— Não, pode usar. — Respondeu quase imediatamente, arregalando os olhos. Parecia que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca e temeu que de alguma forma ele fosse capaz de notar seu nervosismo.

Os dois riram e a posse do aparador ficou para o mais novo. No fim do expediente, não se incomodaram em fazer uma cópia da ferramenta em um novo slot. Nenhum dos dois admitiria aquilo em voz alta, mas desejavam que aquele acidente acontecesse mais vezes.

Aconteceu milhares de vezes, todos os dias. Em algumas ocasiões, Kyungsoo tomou coragem e experimentou tocar a mão de Sehun com a pontinha dos dedos por cima da bancada, enquanto trabalhava na simulação que envolvia todos os Idealizadores. Foi uma surpresa gostosa e ele deixou que o contato se prolongasse, envolvendo um dos dedos do mais velho brevemente em um carinho tão sutil que poderia muito bem ter passado despercebido — mas não passou, porque quanto mais os dias se passavam maior ficava a bola de neve que devastava o coração de Kyungsoo.

Assim como dividiam a bancada de trabalho e conversas secretas sobre o movimento rebelde, passaram a dividir muitas outras coisas. Sehun não sabia como tinha se metido naquilo, mas estava gostando e era incapaz de negar. Sabia que guardaria para sempre um gostinho do dia em que começaram a jantar juntos todos as vezes, um hábito que surgiu de uma breve briga.

Ele não era muito acostumado àquela coisa de elevador. Sempre se perdia nos numerosos andares quando estava com sono e quase sempre esbarrava em alguém nas poucas ocasiões em que o elevador estava cheio. Naquele dia específico acabou pisando sem querer no amado coturno de Kyungsoo. Eram dezoito andares até o topo e ele fez muita questão de demonstrar seu descontento.

Era um pouco demais. — Sabe quanto tempo eu trabalhei para conseguir arrumar meu filhinho? — E muito mais do que isso: — Eu tenho certeza de que você nunca conseguiria me dar um igual se causasse algum dano irreversível ao meu bebê.

— Kyungsoo, eu só pisei sem querer. Não me enche. — Resmungou, encostando a cabeça na parede metálica. O mais velho se encostou na outra extremidade do elevador, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

— Eu hein... O que você tem hoje? Sempre está feliz e animado.

— Estou me sentindo um pouco sugado pelo trabalho, é muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Não sei se é só o esforço mental, mas eu certamente estou triste por estar fazendo isso. — Sussurrou para ele, evitando o olhar pesado que recaía sobre si.

Oh, Kyungsoo pensou, eu não fazia ideia de que ele estava se sentindo assim. Não era de sua conta, mas sentiu-se intimado a fazer algo para levantar o astral do mais novo. De mal humorado bastava ele.

— Você quer que eu cozinhe algo? Ainda tenho bastante vinho lá dentro. — Falou bem mansinho, observando o mostrador do elevador. Faltavam três andares.

Aceitar comida e vinho é bom, mas inegavelmente perigoso quando se está escondendo algo. Sehun tinha medo de beber demais e acabar desistindo daquele papo de focar em outras prioridades só para trocar uns beijinhos com Kyungsoo. De qualquer maneira, não importava porque aceitar comida e vinho sempre seria mais importante do que pesar os perigos de sua língua solta.

— Se não for incômodo...

Não foi um incômodo jantar com ele na primeira noite e tampouco em todas as outras. Ele notou que o mais novo sempre demonstrava esse medo de estar lhe incomodando e achou isso adorável, apesar de saber que deveria fazer algo para se mostrar mais confortável ao lado dele. Aos poucos Sehun ia pegando mais confiança e começava a ajudar no preparo, muitas vezes assumindo as rédeas quando queriam fazer alguma sobremesa. Ele também fazia chocolate quente como ninguém e o melhor de tudo era que sempre acabavam no mesmo lugar: dividindo o espaço na frente da lareira artificial, conversando bobagens e trocando piadas a respeito de Panem.

Foi em uma dessas noites que o assunto Park Chanyeol veio à tona e Sehun não soube exatamente o que fazer para consolar o choro ardido de Kyungsoo. Anos depois, ele ainda sentia. Ainda sentia a dor de ter perdido ele e outros amigos e conhecidos. Descobriu mais um pedacinho dele: sobre a infância divertida, ainda que cheia de intempéries, passada ao lado do mais velho, sobre a pessoa com quem compartilhava os biscoitos amanteigados de erva-doce e com quem se escondia para ler livros que roubavam da biblioteca da prefeitura.

Park Chanyeol era um assunto doloroso, mas muito necessário. Enrolado em um cobertor, Kyungsoo abriu seu coração pela primeira vez enquanto falava sobre as dificuldades de ter assistido a morte do melhor amigo sendo reproduzida em rede nacional, sobre meses passados em pura letargia e tristeza e sobre um fogo que passou a arder, uma vontade de mudar o mundo. Sehun só soube o que fazer algum tempo depois, quando notou que o choro não cessaria e que aquela era a forma dele de dizer: ei, eu não sou tão fechado e duro assim; envolveu o menor em um abraço que durou a noite inteira, acolhendo ele por horas em um sono tranquilo ao qual se dispôs a zelar.

Aquela noite quebrou muralhas dentro dos corações de ambos, mas ainda não sentia-se corajoso o suficiente para confessar o que sentiu por anos. Talvez o fizesse, pós rebelião, pós Panem, se ainda estivessem vivos para ter aquela conversa.

Por ora, Sehun ficou mais do que feliz em permanecer no sofá, preso pelos braços de um Kyungsoo que tinha chorado em seu peito até cair no sono.


	3. You set me on fire

Porões eram lugares extremamente curiosos, mas nunca tivera a honra de conhecer muitos deles.

Sua casa no Distrito 3 era razoavelmente boa e tinha um, bem pequeno, onde os pais guardavam um estoque de comida digno de uma preparação para uma primavera nuclear, mas não era nem um pouco parecido com o QG dos rebeldes na Capital. Kyungsoo acompanhou-lhe até uma loja de relógios que brilhavam de um jeito engraçado que fazia seus olhos doerem e ali entraram, seguindo até os fundos da loja esvaziada logo à primeira luz da manhã.

A loja pertencia a um homem anormalmente alto e surpreendentemente simples para os padrões do lugar, vestido com um conjunto de moletom cinza claro que, apesar de parecer caro, não portava a mesma exuberância que as dos outros habitantes da Capital. Ele fez uma breve reverência aos dois antes de seguir para baixo, onde as escadas estreitas se abriam em um amplo salão com isolamento acústico.

A primeira impressão que Sehun teve foi de que ali embaixo poderiam facilmente viver um bom número de pessoas. O porão abaixo da loja era enorme e bem-iluminado, cheio de estantes, mesas e um círculo com vinte cadeiras. Em cima da mesa havia papéis e mais daqueles computadores parecidos com o de Kyungsoo, e as estantes se dividiam entre o estoque da loja — os relógios caríssimos estavam dispostos em plataformas de vidro, à espera de novos donos — e armamentos e munições dispostos. O menor lhe abandonou por alguns instantes, andando em passos lentos até uma das mesas para espiar os papéis, e nesse ínterim o dono da loja se colocou ao seu lado.

— Eu espero que se sinta à vontade conosco, Sehun. Todos nós temos inúmeros motivos para estarmos aqui, mas o que conta no fim é a disposição para mudar as coisas. Acho que foi isso que Kyungsoo viu em você, não foi? — Ele disse em uma voz rouca, muito baixa, observando a movimentação no porão. Outros rebeldes se organizavam nas cadeiras, conversando alegres sobre toda sorte de assuntos possíveis.

Seu olhar pousou nele mais uma vez enquanto tentava dimensionar a grandeza do que estava prestes a acontecer. Dali a quinze dias, estariam colocando em prática o Grande Plano que ouviriam em detalhes pela primeira vez naquela manhã, e a adrenalina começou a correr com força em suas veias ao perceber isso. Desviou o olhar do que o mais velho fazia e encarou o líder, Zach.

— Acho que sim, e eu estou muito feliz em ser útil para esse movimento. — Respondeu educadamente, recebendo um sorriso do mais alto antes que saísse de seu lugar ao lado de Sehun para tomar uma cadeira no círculo.

Engolindo um pouco do receio que estava sentindo em falar com Kyungsoo, usou os últimos minutos que tinham antes da reunião para se aproximar dele. Ele parecia revisar o que estava escrito em uma série de laudos de sistema, marcando com um lápis algumas coisas bem pontuais que à distância não conseguia saber o que era. Nos últimos dias tudo tinha ficado silencioso demais; depois de terem a conversa emotiva sobre Chanyeol, Sehun não conseguia mais falar com ele sem pensar que estava sempre a um passo de magoar o mais velho com alguma coisa e isso estava começando a lhe deixar um pouco maluco.

Foi notado antes que pudesse falar algo. — Ei, garoto, gostou do lugar?

— Hã, sim, eu acho. É um porão, não sei o que eu esperava desse lugar mas é definitivamente mais limpo do que o normal.

— É aqui que eu venho quando não estamos trabalhando. — Mostrou alguns dos laudos para Sehun; eram indicadores populacionais de Panem, atualizados em tempo real com informações como nomes, idades e renda. Ao lado havia uma coluna que indicava se cada uma dessas pessoas estava ou não alinhada com os valores estabelecidos pelo sistema, e o número de pessoas que não concordavam com eles era muito maior do que imaginava. — Essa máquina ficou rodando por um mês até conseguir resgatar informações de cada um dos cidadãos de Panem, sem exceções, sem excluir ninguém como fazem hoje em dia.

— Quem fez esse sistema? Os dados estão saindo muito limpos, é impressionante.

Sorriu para o mais novo, um pouco bobo com o elogio.

— Eu fiz essa proeza. Vai nos ajudar a determinar possíveis aliados que ainda não têm conhecimento da causa. Os dias que antecedem a revolução são sempre importantes porque é o momento em que a gente começa a se abrir para quem precisa de uma boa dose de esperança. — Sehun abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz imponente de Zach ecoou pelo porão, chamando a todos para que se reunissem no círculo para dar início à reunião. Os dois se recolheram e tomaram lugares perto dos outros rebeldes, recebendo inúmeros olhares curiosos.

Sentia a boca do estômago queimar em antecipação e de orgulho. Kyungsoo, ao seu lado, ostentava um sorriso pequeno que dizia claramente que sabia o quanto tinha impressionado o mais novo. Ele era uma pessoa difícil de se impressionar e por isso lhe veio uma pontinha de orgulho; mesmo que aquele mecanismo tivesse sido projetado para ajudar na causa, era estranhamente bom saber que estava fazendo algo que deixava-o daquele jeito.

Sehun se ajeitou na cadeira, ligeiramente nervoso com a proximidade entre ele e o mais velho. Enquanto tentava prestar total atenção no que Zach falava, podia sentir a pontinha de seus dedos — a mão estava bem na ponta da cadeira — encostarem nas costas da mão dele e isso fazia coisas estranhas surgirem na boca de seu estômago.

Planos nunca eram exatamente simples.

Ainda que houvesse alguém muito bem articulado e simpático explicando etapa por etapa, era incômodo perceber que a primeira etapa, que envolvia diretamente o trabalho de Kyungsoo e Sehun, era a mais importante de todas para o funcionamento da revolução. Enquanto ele avançava nos detalhes e nas estatísticas dos Distritos que tinham se aliado oficialmente aos rebeldes — o 4, o 6, o 7 e o 8 — e quais seriam os papéis desempenhados por eles, encolhia-se mais e mais em seu lugar, amedrontado. Queria ser tão destemido quanto os outros ao seu redor, mas encontrava certa dificuldade em pensar de maneira positiva.

Se cometesse qualquer deslize, seria morto ou viveria como um Avox. Sehun quase pôde se visualizar dentro de uma residência luxuosa da Capital, servindo a alguma família metida a besta, ou no plano subterrâneo da cidade trabalhando no metrô e nas salas de máquinas espalhadas por ali. Enxugou um pouquinho de suor das têmporas, afastando de sua mente aquele pensamento; não servia para nada, e quanto mais insistisse em pensar no pior cenário possível mais distante estaria de cumprir seus objetivos com clareza e objetividade.

Não podia ser difícil, certo? Tudo o que precisavam fazer era simultaneamente derrubar a força da Arena e cortar o fornecimento de energia de Panem, para evitar comunicações entre os integrantes do governo. Enquanto faziam aquilo, os Distritos seriam tomados pelos rebeldes e os últimos aliados seriam forçados a se render. Uma única batalha, para minimizar as perdas e evitar a fadiga que havia se espalhado pelos rebeldes na última revolta que acontecera em Panem. Rápido e letal.

Respirou fundo e se uniu ao coro de palmas e à cantoria que se iniciou assim que o debate se encerrou, certo de que pela primeira vez em sua vida estava doando sua existência para um bem maior.

...

A maior injustiça pela qual estava passando naquele momento estava bem longe de ser relacionada à revolução que estava prestes a estourar sobre suas cabeças.

Muito pelo contrário; ele até gostava da sensação de adrenalina que lhe tomava todas as vezes em que sentava com Kyungsoo na sala de controle dos Idealizadores e começava a projetar armadilhas — que eram estrategicamente cheias de falhas, mas ninguém saberia daquilo até os Jogos se iniciarem — e de saber que em breve tomaria a frente de algo grande que poderia mudar o destino de futuras gerações. Só não gostava de saber que a cada dia que se passava seus sentimentos pelo mais velho apenas dobravam de tamanho ao invés de se amenizarem. Chegou ao ponto de começar a evitar os jantares na companhia dele e já não saía pela Capital para comprar café porque sabia que a probabilidade de esbarrar no outro era enorme.

Por isso, enquanto aproveitava um pouco de sua semi-embriaguez à meia luz da televisão enorme do apartamento, Sehun se perguntava como diabos conseguiria conviver com ele sem confessar o que sentia até que a revolução passasse. Tinha medo de admitir o que sentia e sofrer uma rejeição ou até mesmo perdê-lo no meio do combate. Tomou um gole longo do carmenère, apreciando o gosto prolongado de frutas vermelhas que dançou em seu paladar assim que o sabor do álcool se dissipou. O som de três batidinhas na porta fez com que parasse de beber imediatamente, o sangue congelando em suas veias. A televisão estava muda enquanto um programa sobre moda passava e não poderia estar mais desinteressante.

Ele não precisava se levantar porque o mais velho tinha a digital cadastrada no sistema biométrico do apartamento, mas ainda assim fez questão de se colocar de pé e escondeu a garrafa de vinho quase vazia, ajeitando o cabelo da melhor forma que podia e fechando os últimos botões da camisa do pijama. Kyungsoo se esgueirou para dentro do apartamento escuro, vestindo um pijama praticamente idêntico ao seu — o dele era vermelho, enquanto o de Sehun era azul escuro —, os olhos vermelhos de choro. Os dois se mantiveram presos naquela confusão de olhares silenciosos, como se esperassem uma grande discussão, a tensão palpável no ar.

— São três da manhã... Pensei que estivesse dormindo. — Murmurou Sehun com um pouco de receio, imóvel em seu lugar.

— Eu não consigo dormir, Sehun, tem algo me tirando o sono e eu não aguento mais. — Fungou, enxugando uma lágrima que não conseguia ver àquela distância. Ele foi se aproximando aos poucos, respirando de um jeito pesado que indicava um choro preso na garganta, e isso deixou Sehun completamente aflito. Ele nunca demonstrava emoções negativas, exceto pela noite em que compartilharam uma conversa sobre o antigo melhor amigo dele. — Eu estou com medo de perder a chance que tenho de confessar algumas coisas.

— Por que você perderia a chance? — Ofegou, mantendo o contato visual; a distância que havia entre eles era quase inexistente, perto o suficiente para que seus lábios quase esbarrassem na testa do menor. O coração dos dois mal e mal cabia em seus peitos, martelando insistentemente conforme a tensão se transformava em outros sentimentos.

— Porque eu tenho medo de... te perder. No meio dessa revolução. — Murmurou ao olhar firmemente para o mais novo, o lábio inferior tremendo por causa da ansiedade que lhe tomava. — No começo eu nem ligava muito para isso, eu achava que você era só mais um garoto mimadinho que não faria a menor diferença na minha vida e então... quando fui perceber, você já tinha feito isso.

Prendeu a respiração, inclinando-se quase que imperceptivelmente. Não queria pressionar ele tampouco impor seus sentimentos naquele momento, mas os lábios de Kyungsoo eram atraentes demais para seu próprio bem. — Isso o quê?

— Você sabe do que eu estou falando, que droga. Esse teu jeitinho sempre alegre, distribuindo esses sorrisos bonitos por aí, cheio de mil e um talentos e super respeitoso com pessoas que nem mesmo merecem isso. — Soprou ao fim da fala, sentindo que o peso de uma tonelada havia sido tirado de seus ombros. Ele começou a chorar novamente, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. — Eu fico confuso porque todas as vezes em que acho que não estou me apaixonando sozinho você me surpreende com um pouquinho de afastamento. Eu não sei mais como agir perto de você, Sehun, porque não sei quando parei de te ver como aliado e comecei a te ver com esses olhos...

— Kyungsoo... — Sussurrou, levando as mãos trêmulas ao rosto encharcado de lágrimas; enxugou uma de cada vez, tentando se acalmar antes de responder a ele. Foi agraciado com um sorriso pequeno, nitidamente cheio de cansaço. — Nós não podemos fazer isso no meio dessa operação. E se isso nos atrapalhar? E se de repente escolhermos proteger um ao outro ao invés de tomar decisões mais sérias? Eu não posso tirar de você o momento pelo qual ansiou desde que nasceu, nem dos outros envolvidos. É loucura.

Pressionou o rosto contra a palma da mão de Sehun, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Não aceito essa desculpa. Se for me rejeitar, vai ter que ser por um motivo genuíno — retrucou. — Eu tenho idade e experiência suficiente para saber quando o amor importa e quando a guerra importa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, franzindo o cenho. — E se você morrer? O que eu vou fazer com o amor que sinto por você?

— Nada, porque não vamos morrer. Vai dar tudo certo e você vai poder continuar me amando sem medo. Poderíamos ser felizes juntos quando cumprirmos a nossa missão, mas isso só vai acontecer se você parar de pensar demais em coisas que não deveria.

A firmeza com a qual Kyungsoo respondeu-lhe não deixou margem para que fizesse algo além de tomar a boca dele em um beijo lento, provando pela primeira vez o gosto doce dos lábios do rapaz que amava há mais tempo do que podia contar. As línguas de ambos se entrelaçaram em danças complicadas e cheias de uma paixão que nem mesmo sabiam que existia até aquele momento; enquanto segurava a cintura de Sehun como se fosse seu bem mais precioso, soube que estava certo sobre seus sentimentos. Não havia possibilidade de que o que sentia por ele fosse algo além de amor, do tipo que nunca tinha experimentado em sua vida. Foi intensa a forma como seu peito apertou enquanto trocavam um primeiro beijo longo, lembrando-o de todas as vezes nos últimos dias em que os pequenos detalhes do mais novo fizeram com que seu coração ficasse cada vez mais mole.

Ele tinha um sorriso lindo.

A postura de Oh Sehun era tão impecável que fazia com que sentisse vontade de levar seus dedos para passear por suas costas, só para traçar cada centímetro de sua extensão — o que fez naquele momento, por baixo da blusa do pijama dele.

Ele também era muito inteligente e Kyungsoo descobriu que gostava de caras que desafiavam sua inteligência.

Quando o beijo acabou, houve um momento de silêncio que logo foi preenchido com os estalos dos selinhos que deixava no rosto do mais velho, os dois se unindo em risadas. Mal percebeu que Sehun também chorava um pouquinho, os olhos pequenos brilhando com as lágrimas que os enchiam.

— Eu estou um pouco bêbado e completamente apaixonado por você. É muito bom poder dizer isso em voz alta. — Sussurrou, tomando a mão dele entre as suas, sentindo contra a pele a velha cicatriz que tomava quase toda a palma da mão dele. — Você vai ficar comigo hoje?

— Vou ficar com você pelo tempo que quiser. — Deixou um beijo no queixo de Sehun, abraçando-o com todas as forças que ainda tinha. Teriam ficado ali para sempre se o relógio não tivesse apitado às quatro, um lembrete de que tinham que dormir logo.

Não era exatamente o que imaginava como resultado de sua confissão para Sehun, mas não reclamou quando pegou o lado direito da cama e se encolheu debaixo do cobertor dele, embalado pelo cheiro gostoso do perfume que usava; o mais novo demorou um pouquinho para voltar para o quarto depois de organizar a bagunça que tinha feito na cozinha e na sala, mas esperou acordado.

Quando se deitou ao lado dele, concluiu que aquela deveria ser a melhor noite de sua vida. Kyungsoo estava bem ao seu ladinho, segurando sua mão como se fossem namorados há anos, a manga do pijama deslizando um pouquinho pelo ombro bonito e expondo um tanto de pele que lhe deixou curioso. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir os dígitos frios do Oh passearem por cima de uma cicatriz feia que tinha ali e que se arrastava até o peito, traçando e trazendo à tona uma lembrança antiga. Ele nem sequer perguntou o que era, mas sentiu-se à vontade para contar o que havia causado ela.

— Foi durante os Jogos em que Chanyeol estava participando. Naquela noite em que ele foi ferido por um carreirista, não sei se você se lembra. — É claro que Sehun se lembrava daquilo; como esquecer da cena horrível do antigo colega sendo atingido várias vezes com um pedaço de concreto no ombro, o mesmo machucado que impediu que se defendesse dois dias depois. Não é o tipo de coisa que some da sua cabeça. — Estávamos reunidos na praça para assistir os Jogos e era tarde da noite, quando aquilo aconteceu, eu perdi a cabeça e fiz um escândalo. Fiz aquele sinal na frente de um grupo de Pacificadores e o caos se iniciou.

— Doeu muito? — Perguntou, desviando o olhar da cicatriz para encarar Kyungsoo.

— Já senti dores piores, a da mão foi bem pior. Só sangrei bastante, foi bem assustador para a minha mãe. — Riu baixinho, dando de ombros. — Não gosto dela mas é uma lembrança. O que é um cidadão de Panem sem algumas cicatrizes?

Sehun sorriu pequeno e deixou um selinho nos lábios do mais velho, se ajeitando na cama e deixando um beijo demorado no ombro dele, onde a cicatriz era mais funda. Acabou ficando com o rosto contra o peito de Kyungsoo, o tecido fino do pijama fazendo-lhe cócegas na bochecha. Não disse em voz alta, mas ficou bem claro o que estava na ponta de sua língua.

Não havia ninguém em sua vida que fosse tão corajoso quanto Do Kyungsoo. Era completamente bobo por esse detalhe.

...

O cotidiano de Kyungsoo e Sehun teve uma mudança drástica depois das confissões trocadas naquela madrugada; não que estivessem mais melosos, mas... Talvez estivessem um pouco mais molinhos um pelo outro. Não sentia incômodo quando às vezes acabava esbarrando na mão do mais velho enquanto trabalhavam, apesar de tentar disfarçar da melhor forma possível para que não fossem pegos, assim como o outro já não estava mais tão tenso quanto estava quando ainda estava reprimindo seus sentimentos. Podia ver em seus ombros o quanto tudo o que tinha acontecido havia sido extremamente necessário porque Kyungsoo se tornara uma pessoa totalmente diferente de uma hora para outra.

Ele continuava sendo um rapaz de silêncios longos e olhares calorosos, mas não oferecia a Sehun aquele tom de voz que sempre dizia que ele era alguém inalcançável. Não, ele estava bem ao alcance: podia tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, com os lábios e com as palavras, e os dias que antecederam a revolta foram um alento ao coração aflito do mais novo.

As reuniões no porão de Zach aumentaram de frequência conforme faziam os últimos ajustes. Sehun sentiu muito orgulho ao mostrar aos companheiros rebeldes as armadilhas que tinha projetado para a Arena; muitas delas sequer funcionavam, eram apenas cortinas de fumaça para que ganhassem tempo. Enquanto a Capital se preocupava com matanças que não estavam acontecendo da forma que deveriam, Kyungsoo entraria com as linhas de códigos que derrubariam todo o fornecimento de energia, deixando-os às escuras. Talvez fosse uma jogada consideravelmente precipitada iniciar o plano no primeiro dia dos Jogos, mas tudo fazia parte do conceito imposto em cada detalhe, projetados para um jogo rápido. Tinha treinado da melhor forma que podia todas as coisas nas quais era relativamente bom, desde sua mira com o arco até suas habilidades para manipulação usando o jeitinho de bom rapaz que tinha porque não sabia o que esperar daquele dia.

Por isso, quando se colocaram do lado de fora da sala de controle, respirou fundo e concluiu que tinha feito tudo o que podia. O que aconteceria dali em diante seria por encargo do destino.

Olhou para o mais velho, tentando esconder o nervosismo que sentia escorrer por suas têmporas em forma de suor frio, totalmente gelado. Ele estava arrumado de maneira impecável na camisa branca de botões, o lenço de seda vermelha amarrado frouxo em torno do colarinho como um lembrete de que ele não era que nem os outros.

— Está arrependido? — Indagou Kyungsoo, um meio sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios.

Passou algum tempo fitando-lhe, a mente projetando inúmeras micro cenas das últimas horas que tinham passado juntos. Lembrou-se do gosto do café na ponta da língua dele, assim como lembrou da sensação de arrastar a boca pelo corpo dele, sentindo cada perfeição e imperfeição. Como ele poderia dizer que estava arrependido? Pescou o mindinho do mais velho e enlaçou ele com seu próprio, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu jamais me arrependeria disso tudo. Talvez apenas me arrependesse se tivéssemos que passar por essa porta sem ganhar um beijo do meu namorado.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e usou a mão livre para ajeitar a gola da camisa branca de Sehun. Vestidos daquele jeito poderiam muito bem estar a caminho de uma festa de casamento, e o pensamento lhe divertiu um pouco. — Namorado? Você não me falou nada sobre isso.

— Ganhe essa guerra e a gente volta nesse assunto depois, pode ser? — Sorriu timidamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar sob o olhar alegre de Kyungsoo. Na pontinha dos pés, ele segurou o queixo de Sehun e beijou-lhe de maneira delicada, tentando deixar ali um pouquinho de confiança. Também tinha medo dentro de si, é claro, mas não queria que ele crescesse e sufocasse ambos. O selinho se tornou algo maior, e da boca de Kyungsoo colheu um arquejo assim que pressionou o corpo dele contra a parede de mármore, deixando para trás um último sorriso.

Gostava de seguir seu instinto e naquele momento ele dizia a si que aquele não era o último beijo que trocariam.

— Vamos derrubar essa porcaria. — Sussurrou, afetado, em um tom de voz que quase escapou à audição do mais novo.

Ninguém além deles sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer quando adentraram a sala de controle dos Idealizadores da 84º edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Ambos tomaram seus respectivos lugares, um de frente para o outro, e trocaram um longo olhar. Não conheciam os tributos daquela edição, mas sabiam que ao menos 10 entre os 22 estavam cientes do que aconteceria dentro de algumas horas.

— Sejam bem-vindos, Idealizadores! Que equipe forte e incrível... Meu nome, como vocês já sabem, é Olga Snow. — Anunciou a chefe, caminhando para o centro da sala de maneira imponente e pretensiosa. O cabelo ruivo estava preso no alto, descendo em cascatas entremeadas por fios de prata. Ela era a única pessoa na sala que não vestia branco, o corpo ajeitado em um vestido cinzento e amarelo. — É uma honra estar com vocês neste ano e eu espero que façamos sempre o melhor dos trabalhos. A chave de contagem está com Hannah e vamos rapidamente repassar as tarefas antes de iniciarmos os Jogos. Kyungsoo e Sehun, as armadilhas do primeiro dia.

Ligaram juntos a bancada usando as digitais, fazendo com que a mesa digital se acendesse com um conjunto de hologramas que continham todos os aparatos que tinham escolhido para aquela edição. Kyungsoo pigarreou e sorriu amarelo para a chefe de um jeito tão convincente que Sehun quase acreditou na mentira que sairia de seus lábios. — Tudo pronto por aqui.

Ela se deu por satisfeita e, com um sorriso gentil, prosseguiu com as etapas de verificação. Sehun tocou com a ponta dos dedos o pincel digital, sentindo-se como algum tipo de deus enquanto a voz de Zach soava em sua cabeça, misturando-se aos conselhos que tinha recebido de Kyungsoo. A única coisa diferente que tinha levado para a sala de controle estava escondida contra seu peito, uma flecha independente que continha um detonador sensível. Tinha projetado ela em conjunto com Kyungsoo para que usassem na hora de fugir dali e, mais do que tudo, estava ansioso para saber se aquela engenhoca funcionaria. Enquanto ela passava pelas etapas, os dedos nervosos do menor trabalhavam em conjunto com os de Sehun, inserindo o vírus potente que detonaria o sistema da Capital e da arena. O código entrava sorrateiramente entre as linhas normais, como se fosse um predador prestes a consumir sua presa.

Olga tossiu e isso fez com que eles tremessem de maneira imperceptível, temendo que estivessem atraindo alguma atenção indesejada. Não se viraram, sequer se moveram, completando a transferência do vírus. A contagem regressiva — partindo do 84 — que tinha se iniciado logo chegaria ao fim e com ela o gatilho para a detonação da película de criptografia que mantinha o vírus intacto e invisível dentro do sistema. Aos poucos tudo se encaixava em seu devido lugar.

Dez... Nove... Oito... Sete... Sua boca estava seca, mas já não sentia nenhum outro indício da ansiedade tomar conta de si, não quando estava com os olhos fixos aos de Kyungsoo. Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Sehun alcançou os dedos do mais velho, sabendo que aquele gesto poderia ser mal interpretado caso fosse notado pela chefe ou pelos colegas. Tocou-lhe com delicadeza, sentindo um pouquinho do calor que emanava da pele dele e a textura da queimadura na palma da mão, um lembrete de que ele estava ali. Três... Dois... Um.

Com os lábios e em silêncio, Kyungsoo formou um que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor, adicionando um sorriso debochado a ela quando o aviso sonoro usado na arena também soou dentro da sala de controle, anunciando o início dos Jogos. Antes que Sehun pudesse retribuir o sorriso, as luzes da sala oscilaram várias vezes, deixando-os por completo em um breu. Nem mesmo as luzes de emergência funcionavam.

— Ninguém. Sai. Do. Lugar. — Olga vociferou, ainda no centro da sala.

Ainda segurando uma das mãos do mais velho por cima da bancada, Sehun alcançou a flecha independente por baixo da camisa e a tirou de seu esconderijo, usando toda a força que tinha para atirar ela do outro lado da sala de controle, atingindo em cheio o painel central, um grande círculo onde Olga tentava a qualquer custo fazer com que a energia retornasse. O objeto descreveu um arco perfeito e um assobio longo preencheu a sala, precedendo uma explosão violenta que sacudiu o centro dos Idealizadores.

Sentir-se fora de órbita por alguns instantes não fazia parte do plano, mas foi inevitável. Seu corpo reagiu mal à explosão e não conseguia ouvir direito o que acontecia; uma gritaria tomou conta da sala quando as chamas iluminaram a parte da equipe atingida pela explosão, presos aos destroços derretidos da mesa central. Era como se estivesse ouvindo tudo enquanto estava debaixo d’água e não teria saído do lugar se não tivesse sido puxado por Kyungsoo na direção da saída.

O caminho que seguiram foi a experiência mais estranha e caótica de todas.

Havia fogo, muito fogo, seus olhos se machucaram com a explosão de cores quentes que encontraram assim que saíram do complexo dos Idealizadores. Era como se a rebelião tivesse acontecido em segundos enquanto estavam na contagem regressiva e ninguém tinha avisado a eles. Pacificadores corriam desordenados e fora de formação pelas ruas da Capital, tentando ajudar alguns cidadãos caídos em uma praça totalmente às escuras. Uma multidão de pessoas vestidas com referências aos Jogos corria sem rumo, afugentados pelo corte de energia repentino enquanto telões pegavam fogo no meio da rua. Os dois correram pelo que pareceram anos, desviando de pessoas e destroços, tentando chegar até o heliponto improvisado no topo de um prédio cedido para os rebeldes.

O prédio espelhado se estendia como uma grande garra no centro da Capital, o único pedaço intacto no meio do caos em que havia se tornado a cidade. Só pararam por alguns segundos quando alcançaram o térreo do edifício, completamente deserto, onde usaram o balcão da recepção de esconderijo. Caiu com tudo no chão, as pernas ardendo por causa do esforço que tinham feito para alcançarem o ponto final. Foram doze quarteirões enormes.

— Você está me ouvindo bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, preocupado, tocando uma das orelhas de Sehun com todo o cuidado do mundo. Foi apenas naquele momento que tomou consciência do sangue espesso que escorria desde aquele ponto e pingava de seu queixo. — Sehun, pelo amor... de alguma coisa. Me diz que você está me ouvindo.

— Estou te ouvindo, só está tudo mais baixo. — Arfou, piscando diversas vezes. Até então não tinha notado aquela pequena diferença em sua audição e não conseguia entender como ele tinha sido afetado daquela forma e Kyungsoo parecia estar totalmente bem.

Deixou o soluço que estivera preso em sua garganta escapar por completo, derramando algumas lágrimas ao abraçar o mais alto com tanta força que quase acabou machucando-o. — Eu pensei que estivesse tudo perdido, que susto.

Acariciou as costas dele, acalmando um pouco a aflição que havia surgido subitamente dentro de ambos.

— Não está nada perdido, Soo, estamos bem. Vamos subir, temos que sair desse lugar. — Sussurrou contra o ombro dele, respirando fundo antes de se afastar. Ajeitou com cuidado o lenço vermelho que continuava em seu pescoço e com o polegar deixou um carinho gentil em seu rosto, levando consigo um pouco da fuligem que tinha se acumulado no rosto alheio. — Você está bem?

Ele assentiu e levantou-se do chão, olhando ao redor antes de decidir que era seguro para que saíssem de trás do balcão. Do lado de fora do saguão, os vidros escuros permitiam que enxergassem a dispersão das pessoas que assistiam os Jogos quando tudo aconteceu. Se ficassem ali por mais tempo, veriam alguns rebeldes direcionando a população para os bunkers onde planejavam explicar a situação e onde incitariam a rendição. Juntos, entraram no elevador do prédio e apertaram o botão do 45º andar, despedindo-se em silêncio da Capital enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Pelos dez primeiros andares, apenas se contentaram com uma troca de olhares em silêncio. Kyungsoo sentia o peito pesar ao ver o sangue secando no rosto do mais novo, algo que provavelmente teria que ser checado quando estivessem em segurança, mas também sentia uma vontade louca de chorar de felicidade porque ao menos a parte deles tinha dado certo. Não havia nada mais que pudessem fazer além de retornar para a sede dos rebeldes no Distrito 3 e esperar que a vitória — ou a derrota — fosse declarada. Tinham desempenhado o papel que deveriam ter desempenhado e somente aquele pensamento já lhe deixava mil vezes mais leve. O olhar de Sehun tornou-se um pouco menos perdido quando lhe tocou o pulso, finalmente tomando coragem para se aproximar dele.

Foi imediatamente tocar a bochecha de Kyungsoo com uma das mãos, sorrindo para o mais velho como se tivessem ganhado um prêmio. Dentro do elevador, com nada além do barulho dos cabos içando a pequena caixa metálica para o heliponto do terraço, teve a impressão de que estava finalmente começando a acreditar em destino. Teria que voltar a refletir mais sobre essa impressão em outra hora porque seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos por um beijo que a princípio veio violento, amenizando-se aos poucos. Por trinta e cinco andares, Kyungsoo acabou se apaixonando por mais uma versão de Sehun: o apaixonado por adrenalina, o corajoso aliado rebelde que tinha simplesmente mandado pelos ares não só aquela sala de controle mas também toda a lavagem cerebral que sua mãe tinha tentado provocar em si durante sua criação.

A primeira visão que tiveram quando saíram no terraço, o vento fustigando-os com brutalidade, fora de uma Capital em chamas. Não muito longe dali, a mansão presidencial era consumida pelo fogo de gerações e mais gerações de vidas perdidas em prol do entretenimento de uma classe dominante. E, quando Kyungsoo deu partida no aerodeslizador a fim de levá-los para casa, teve a impressão de que o número de rebeldes nas ruas era muito maior do que imaginavam, como se tivessem o apoio dos fantasmas das revoluções passadas.

...

— Povo de Panem, sejam bem-vindos à primeira transmissão pós-rebelião. É uma honra tê-los conosco depois de um mês inteiro preenchido com dias de incertezas. — A voz de Zach preencheu a salinha da casa apertada dos Do, chamando a atenção dos quatro que estavam na cozinha.

— Gente, vem, vem, vai começar a transmissão! — A voz suave de Park Chaeyoung acompanhou o volume da televisão, atraindo risadinhas do resto dos ocupantes da casa. A mãe de Kyungsoo foi a primeira a entrar na sala, seguida pelo marido e pela senhora Park.

Kyungsoo ainda se demorou um pouco na cozinha, encantado ao ver Sehun entrando no cômodo. Sorriu pequeno e ajudou ele a dobrar as mangas da camiseta bege que usava, aproveitando para ajustar com cuidado o pequeno dispositivo amplificador afixado atrás de sua orelha esquerda.

— Está muito bonito com o cabelo assim. — Suspirou, ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha dele. Desde que a rebelião chegara ao fim, ele tinha parado de cortar o cabelo porque queria esconder um pouquinho o dispositivo que agora precisava usar. Tinha ido contra aquela decisão porque não entendia a necessidade que ele sentia de esconder aquilo, mas depois de algum tempo entendeu que aquela era uma insegurança difícil de ser superada. — Tenho até medo de perder você para outros pretendentes.

Riu baixinho, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. — Não seja tolo. Vem, vamos ouvir o nosso amigo.

Puxou Kyungsoo para a sala onde a família Park e Do estava reunida e se aconchegaram em um abraço atrás do sofá pequeno. Zach estava diante de uma multidão enorme, entre rebeldes e cidadãos comuns, mas não usava um palanque. Falava no mesmo nível em que estavam os outros. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao perceber o simbolismo naquele gesto, mas faria comentários em outro momento.

— Vim aqui para prestar contas a vocês. Panem... Não é mais um nome necessário, sequer apropriado. Há um mês, no primeiro dia da 84º edição dos Jogos, nós derrubamos a energia da Capital e da Arena a fim de colocar em prática nosso plano de muitas camadas. Hoje posso afirmar que ele foi, definitivamente, um sucesso. Pela manhã derrubamos os muros que delimitavam Panem e nos próximos dias toda a terra será distribuída entre as famílias fundadoras dos distritos. — Zach sorriu orgulhoso, os olhos brilhando de contentamento. — Teremos muitas reuniões para reajustar e preparar novos estados, principalmente para que possamos alinhar interesses e expectativas de produção e economia, e contaremos com a população para que isso aconteça. Aos poucos formaremos o mundo ideal. Proponho então um brinde à União, o novo futuro.

Kyungsoo apertou a mão de Sehun enquanto se juntavam aos gritos de alegria da família, que se replicavam em todas as casas do país naquele exato momento. Gritos de alívio e de liberdade.

— Vem comigo dar uma volta? — Pediu em voz baixa, dispensando uma taça de vinho. O mais novo franziu o cenho, estranhando o pedido repentino. — Voltamos logo, eu só preciso de alguns minutos com você.

Seguiu Kyungsoo para fora da casa e, consequentemente, para fora dos limites da pequena propriedade dos Do. As ruas do Distrito 3 estavam agitadas, cheias de pequenas comemorações aqui e ali, e nenhum Pacificador estava à vista porque eles já não existiam mais. Sehun foi guiado para o pequeno bosque que se estendia dali até o antigo Distrito 4. Eles sentaram-se na clareira, partilhando um pouco da vista agradável das densas copas de árvores e da brisa fresca que os atingia.

Ficou algum tempo apreciando a forma como o cabelo preto de Sehun, que já estava no meio do pescoço, balançava com aquele vento gostoso. O último mês fora corrido para ambos, que precisaram continuar dando um certo apoio aos rebeldes para que fosse estabelecido um sistema mais seguro de fornecimento de energia e para que criassem um grande banco de dados para preservar a história, algo que era inimaginável para os governos anteriores. Por causa dessa correria, tiveram pouco tempo na companhia um do outro.

— Então... nós conseguimos. — Murmurou, retribuindo pela primeira vez o olhar intenso que Kyungsoo colocara em si desde que chegaram ali.

— Sim. É um pouco estranho concluir esse sonho tão grande porque... eu nem sei o que fazer agora que acabou. Dá um vazio no peito, sabe? Estou lutando por esse mundo desde que era adolescente e agora...

Alcançou a mão dele e segurou firme, acariciando suavemente a pele macia e quentinha. — Nós podemos decidir para onde vamos e o que desejamos fazer, agora temos liberdade para isso.

— Você acha que deveríamos sair daqui? Pegar um navio ou um aerodeslizador e procurar algum lugar longe disso tudo? — Kyungsoo piscou, hesitante. Sehun demorou um pouco até formular uma resposta.

— Não acho boa ideia irmos para longe. Eu acho que o ser humano sempre vai ter um perigoso fascínio pela submissão. — Balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele. — Mesmo que isso demore a acontecer, pode ser que nem estejamos vivos quando acontecer, acredito que algum dia a tirania voltará a caminhar entre as pessoas da União. A maldade, a ganância, a gula sempre nascem nos lugares mais improváveis, e eu gostaria de estar perto o suficiente para explodir tudo de novo.

Os dois riram juntos, apesar da seriedade da conversa. Kyungsoo se desfez do enlace de mãos e engatinhou para perto do mais novo, se colocando em seu colo e acariciando o rosto dele como sempre faziam quando estavam juntos. Sempre gostava desses momentos porque sentia-se muito especial ao ser tocado por ele.

— E qual é o próximo passo? — Perguntou, os lábios pressionados contra uma das bochechas de Sehun.

— Podemos reivindicar um pedacinho de terra perto do litoral...

— Gosto da ideia. Imagino uma casa bem bonitinha e espaçosa, simples, com um lugar nos fundos onde você possa praticar a sua mira porque eu odiaria ver uma flecha se cravando nas minhas panelas. — Riu baixinho, imaginando perfeitamente um lugar daqueles.

— Um ateliê pra gente trabalhar junto? Com tecnologia?

— Sim, sim... E um gato. Dois gatos, para seguirem a gente por todos os cantos.

Deixou um beijo casto no ombro de Kyungsoo, os lábios se arrastando pela pele dele até alcançarem a orelha do menor, onde sabia que ele sentia cócegas. Segurou o corpo dele com firmeza enquanto aproveitava a posição em que estavam para provocá-lo, incitando um acesso de risadas e tapinhas que fizeram com que acabassem rolando pelo chão de terra. Se ajeitou por cima do mais velho, lembrando-se de um milhão de reflexões que tinham se passado em sua mente desde que chegaram da Capital. Aquilo ali era destino, acreditava cegamente nisso; não havia nada em si que concebesse um final que não fosse bem naquele ponto, prestes a beijar o homem que mais amava no mundo inteiro.

— Eu também imagino que a gente possa arrumar um casamento bem legal e discreto no quintal da casa, com direito a jogar os noivos no mar. — Deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter, surpreso com o sorriso que se abriu no rosto do mais velho. Os olhos dele brilharam com as lágrimas que se acumularam bem nos cantinhos e ele estendeu uma mão para ajeitar o cabelo de Sehun, evitando que lhe atrapalhasse a visão. Tomou aquilo como um indicativo de que podia continuar falando. — Talvez... uma criança correndo pela casa e chamando a gente de papai o tempo todo. Muitos bebês ficaram órfãos por todo o país.

Assentiu, concordando com a ideia. Não era bobo de recusar aquela vida perfeita que começava a se estender diante deles.

— Me parece perfeito, garoto. Então... Eu e você. Como vamos fazer isso? — Concluiu com um sorriso, levando aquele momento até a primeira conversa que trocaram, na sala de controle dos Idealizadores.

Na ocasião, não imaginava que a vida levaria os dois até aquele lugar, mas estava gostando da jornada.

— O mais rápido possível, eu espero.

Sehun não sabia mais como passar seus dias sem arrancar aqueles beijos de Kyungsoo: intensos, longos e cheios de carinho. Tinham desmontado um sistema inteiro em questão de dias, mas o romance iniciado no meio daquele caos perduraria por anos.


End file.
